<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Opening Up by becca_dunbar_raeken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017932">Opening Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken'>becca_dunbar_raeken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beta Liam Dunbar, Deputy Jordan Parrish, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Good Friend Corey Bryant, Good Friend Liam Dunbar, Good Friend Mason Hewitt, Good Friend Theo Raeken, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nolan-centric, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Protective Jordan Parrish, Protective Liam Dunbar, Protective Theo Raeken, Puppy Pack, Thiam, morey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:20:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/becca_dunbar_raeken/pseuds/becca_dunbar_raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nolan is struggling to forgive himself after being a hunter. The hunters are now back. Will the puppy pack save him?</p><p> </p><p>TW: EDNOS (eating disorders not otherwise specified), minor character death</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec/Nolan (Teen Wolf), Chris Argent/Melissa McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Forgiveness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam was sitting on the bench in the locker room, throwing a ball up and down. He was waiting for Nolan to get out of the shower; the boy of course waited until everyone else was done before even going in. Liam knew he was shy, but this was ridiculous. Finally, the boy came out and jumped as soon as he realized Liam was sitting there.</p><p>“Geez, Liam you gave me a heart attack,” Nolan looked at his co-captain, “what are you still doing here?”</p><p>“I was waiting for you,” Liam looked at him, “what are you doing tonight?”</p><p>“Nothing, why?”</p><p>“Want to come over to my house? Mason, Corey, and Alec are coming over and of course, Theo will be there.”</p><p>“Uh, sure,” Nolan looked at him. They have been friends for two months now since the night at the hospital, but they haven’t really hung out outside of lacrosse and school. Nolan never really had hung out with anyone before; he was friends with Gabe, but they never really did anything. He was pretty quiet around everyone else except when he decided to stab everyone in the school. Nolan shuttered just thinking about it. </p><p>“Great! Do you have to go home and get clothes?” Liam asked.</p><p>“No, I have extra clothes in my bag; I should be fine for the night,” Nolan stared at the beta.</p><p>“Perfect, let’s go.”</p><p>Nolan realized Liam expected him to drive both of them to his house. </p><p>“I’m guessing you want me to take both of us to your house.”</p><p>“Oh yes, um I usually have Mason and Corey drop me off, but I sent them on their way while I was waiting for you .”</p><p>“What if I would have said no?” Nolan laughed.</p><p>“I guess I would have walked,” Liam smiled.</p><p>Liam got in Nolan’s passenger seat. </p><p>“Sorry, if my driving is bad,” Nolan looked over at him.</p><p>“Nolan, stop apologizing for everything. I’ve told you this how many times. What was it fourteen different times you apologized for beating me up; nineteen for the zoo?”</p><p>“I tried to kill you!” Nolan looked at him ashamed.</p><p>“And I almost tore your head off, Theo saved both of our asses, so we are even.”</p><p>“If you say so,” Nolan said pulling out carefully.</p><p>“Do you have to tell your parents you are coming over?” Liam thought about it. Nolan never mentioned his parents or home life actually. He always wore nice clothes; his car was nice. He figured they must have money or something.</p><p>“Uh, my mom is away for the month.”</p><p>“A month? What is she doing?”</p><p>“She’s a personal assistant for…” Nolan named off some celebrity Liam only heard about through Mason.</p><p>“That’s awesome! Have you met them?”</p><p>“A few times; she pays for everything of mine,” Nolan gave him a small smile.</p><p>Liam realized that being a personal assistant was a full-time job, “wait does your mom ever come home?”</p><p>“Once a month; she has two days off usually,” Nolan said starting to get uncomfortable with the beta’s questions. He never talked about himself much less his mom. He didn’t even know his dad; he left before he was born. All he knew was his mom got a check in the mail once a month from him. </p><p>“Then, who do you live with?”</p><p>“My mom,” Nolan stated.</p><p>“So, by yourself.”</p><p>“I mean we are almost eighteen; I’m fine. Don’t tell anyone please,” Nolan pleaded.</p><p>“I won’t,” Liam was shocked. He didn’t know which more surprising: Theo living in his truck until Liam let him move in or the fact that Nolan lived by himself most of the time. It made sense why the boy was a little socially awkward,  how he fell under Monroe’s wing, and he guessed being a hunter in general. No one asked where he was all the time; Liam knew how hard it was to hide being a werewolf from his parents.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Thiam Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Background information on Theo and Liam</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the night at the hospital, Theo moved in with Liam. It was an interesting night. After Stilinski, Scott’s dad, and Parrish took away the remaining hunters, Melissa checked over them, pulling the bullet out of Theo’s shoulder and two out of Liam’s back. He didn’t even realize he got shot with his adrenaline mixed with his anger. Theo looked at Liam; Mason and Corey left an hour earlier they were the only ones left with Melissa and Argent who showed up to make sure everything was okay.</p><p>“I can take you home,” Theo looked at the younger boy.</p><p>“Thanks,” Liam stared at him, exhausted. He knew something had changed. He just watched Theo take away Gabe’s pain. The chimera came back to help him; he could have been far from Beacon Hills at this point, but he came back. Liam watched him in the elevator; Theo’s eyes had traced his body. He smelled a different feeling come off the chimera; he noticed it a few times, but he ignored it. He couldn’t help but look over as Theo was gripping on the steering wheel. His smirk resting on his face, through all the blood and sweat he still looked perfect. </p><p>“What are you thinking about, Little Wolf?” Theo asked, calling him the nickname, he started using after Liam brought him back from hell. At first, it annoyed Liam, but he enjoyed it now; he just wouldn’t admit that to Theo.</p><p>“Nothing,” Liam lied looking back at the bags of clothes and food in Theo’s back seat, “Theo, do you want to stay at my house? I know you’ve been living out of your truck.”</p><p>Liam noticed the last time he was in Theo’s truck, but he knew the chimera wasn’t the most open person. He was stubborn, independent; he figured he wouldn’t accept if he asked, but he was willing to take the risk tonight.</p><p>“I mean would your parents be weirded out by you bringing a stranger into their home,” Theo looked over. He wanted to say yes. He didn’t want to admit it, but he cared for the beta. It was pretty obvious at this point, but he somehow caught feelings for the beta with anger issues. Never would he thought it would happen, but somehow the boy stole his heart. </p><p>“No,” Liam shook his head, “they don’t even know I’m a werewolf.”</p><p>“Uh, you think you might want to tell them?” Theo was shocked that somehow Liam kept it a secret for that long. </p><p>“Can you help me?” Liam had wanted to for a long time, but he was afraid. Theo gave him some sort of support; he knew that he would feel more comfortable with him there. “I mean they probably will think I’m a monster; they could kick me out.”</p><p>“I’m sure they love you enough,” Theo told him. Who couldn’t love Liam? He thought to himself.</p><p>“I guess,” Liam said quietly as they pulled in.</p><p>“Liam!” Liam’s mom opened the door and wrapped her arms around the boy. Theo smiled at the scene. “You’re okay; you haven’t been picking up your phone. There were shootings all over town.”</p><p>“Mom, I’m fine,” Liam pushed her away.</p><p>She finally looked up at Theo standing outside the door.</p><p>“Mom, this is Theo; he doesn’t have a home. Do you mind if he stays with us?” Liam just straight out asked.</p><p>Theo was shocked at his boldness.</p><p>“Of course,” she stared at the boy instantly feeling bad for him. His bookbag hanging over his shoulder with his few belongings. </p><p>Theo was amazed by her willingness.</p><p>“Thanks,” Liam started walking up the stairs.</p><p>“Liam, your father and I want to talk to you,” she called him back down.</p><p>Here it was, Liam thought to himself. Theo cringed out of this confrontation. </p><p>“Fine, I have something I need to tell you,” Liam said quietly. Theo could sense the fear radiating off of him. </p><p>Dr.Geyer and the woman sat down on the couch as Liam stood in front of them. Theo stood by the entrance of the living room.</p><p>The beta took in a breath, “I’m a werewolf.”</p><p>Theo was shocked as both of them smiled at Liam. Liam looked at them confused.</p><p>“Uh, did you hear me?”</p><p>Dr.Geyer laughed, “you finally told us; it took you long enough.”</p><p>“You guys knew?” Liam stared at his parents.</p><p>“For a year now, honey,” Liam’s mom smiled, “you’re an awful liar. One day I saw blood on your clothes after hanging out with Scott, and I asked Melissa what you were up to. She led us through being parents’ of a werewolf ever since. We were just waiting for you to feel comfortable enough to tell us.”</p><p>“You’re not mad?” Liam asked.</p><p>Both of his parents shook their heads.</p><p>“We are more worried about you than anything,” Dr.Geyer looked at his step-son, “it’s a dangerous time for you guys.”</p><p>“Hopefully after tonight it’s over,” Liam stated.</p><p>Theo was holding back laughing at the whole situation. Liam was so worried; he figured both of them would be living out of his truck after this conversation. Liam deserved this, a good family, a good life. Theo knew he didn’t deserve this luxury; he hurt a lot of people. He might have changed, but it couldn’t erase his past. </p><p>“Theo, you can come in,” Liam’s mother called him in, “are you a werewolf too?”</p><p>“Half werewolf, half werecoyote,” Theo told them.</p><p>“That’s awesome,” Dr.Geyer looked at the boy.</p><p>“Ya, he’s awesome,” Liam said trying to drag Theo upstairs. Liam’s cheeks were flushed; Theo could tell he was embarrassed for how naïve he had been for an entire year. </p><p>Both of Liam’s parents laughed at their son. </p><p>“Since Liam’s dying to go to bed, and both of you need a shower. I’ll set up an air mattress for you. You don’t mind sleeping in Liam’s room, do you? We don’t have a guest bedroom,” his mother looked at him. </p><p>“He doesn’t mind,” Liam tried escaping upstairs again.</p><p>“Theo?”</p><p>“Not at all, Ms.,” Theo had no clue what to call the woman.</p><p>“Call me Jenna,” she smiled at the chimera, “this is David.”</p><p>By the time the two had got into bed, Liam looked down at the chimera.</p><p>“Theo?”</p><p>“What Little Wolf?” Theo looked up exhausted.</p><p>“Do you want to sleep up here? I feel bad for you sleeping on the floor.”</p><p>“Liam, I’ve slept in my truck all summer; I think I will be fine on the floor unless you want me up there,” Theo answered. He wanted to sleep with Liam. He wanted to wrap his arms around the beta and not let go, but he didn’t know what the boy wanted.</p><p>“I want you,” Liam said quietly.</p><p>Theo climbed up and laid beside the beta.</p><p>“Hey, Liam,” Theo stared into his blue eyes.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I have something I need to tell you; I l…”</p><p>“Just show me,” Liam smirked.</p><p>Theo pulled him onto his lips. They held for a moment before the chimera let go of him.</p><p>“Why didn’t you do that in the elevator?” Liam asked him.</p><p>“I didn’t know if you wanted it,” Theo smiled.</p><p>“You should have asked,” Liam grabbed him again.</p><p>They fell asleep together; Liam wrapped in the chimera’s arms. They’ve been together since that night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pack Bonding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: EDNOS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nolan pulled into Liam’s house. Theo was sitting on the couch when they walked through the door. </p><p>“Hey, Nolan,” Theo got up, grabbing Liam around the waist and kissed him. </p><p>“How was work?” Liam looked up at him. </p><p>“Good, no new hunters insight as well,” Theo told the beta. He started working for Argent with at his security firm as well as helping him track hunters on the side. The man paid him well and gave Theo more of a chance to do good with his new life. “School?”</p><p>“Okay, I didn’t fail my calculus test,” Liam answered.</p><p>“You got a D didn’t you?”</p><p>“Maybe,” Liam admitted.</p><p>“It’s getting better,” Theo stared at him, “how are you doing Nolan?” He asked remembering the boy standing there.</p><p>“I’m good,” Nolan replied.</p><p>“Well, Mason, Corey, and Alec should be over in the next hour; want to play a few rounds?” Liam went over and grabbed his controller, “dad’s working a double, and my mom has a conference this weekend, so it’s just us tonight.”</p><p>“Are you ready to lose?” Theo smirked. </p><p>“I don’t lose,” Liam growled.</p><p>“You sure about that?”</p><p>Nolan smiled at them; they loved each other you could read it off their faces, the way they looked at each other, messed with each other, they were made for each other.</p><p>“Nolan, do you know how to play?”</p><p>“Uh, not really I never really had any gaming system,” Nolan looked at them.</p><p>“I’ll teach you; I didn’t until a month ago either, and I’m still better than Liam,” Theo smirked.</p><p>“You are not!” Liam yelped at him, wrestling the controller out of his hands.</p><p>Nolan sat down as Liam and Theo explained the game to him. They played a few rounds until they heard the other three at the door. Mason and Corey swung by the McCall house and picked up Alec since he’s been living there with Melissa and Argent. </p><p>“Hey, Nolan,” Alec sat down beside him. The boy seemed to have an attraction to him; he wasn’t really sure why. It was probably because Nolan just stayed quiet as the boy rambled off his entire life story to him. The boy was fascinated by everything; he talked all the time. Nolan always listened; he liked the boy. He was even cute. Nolan even told him stuff about his life once in a while which he never did. </p><p>“Hey,” Nolan smiled at the werewolf.</p><p>“How’d the calculus test go?” he asked the boy.</p><p>“I got an A,” Nolan admitted, receiving a death glare from Liam.</p><p>“I knew you would, guess what I got an A too thanks to you,” Alec smiled.</p><p>His pack didn’t have him going to school, so the boy was years behind in academics. He was in basic math, but Nolan would tutor him during lunch. Liam asked him one day to do it, and he figured he could do it to make it up to the pack at least. </p><p>“That’s great, Alec.”</p><p>“What type of pizza do you guys want?” Theo asked them after Liam was complaining to him about being hungry.</p><p>“Whatever,” Mason told him.</p><p>“Same,” Corey told him.</p><p>“I’ll eat anything,” Alec nodded. </p><p>“I only like cheese,” Liam stared at his boyfriend.</p><p>“That’s because you have a pallet of a two-year-old,” Theo rolled his eyes. </p><p>“I do not!” Liam glared at him.</p><p>“Liam, you eat chicken tenders, French fries, peanut butter sandwiches, cheese pizza, cereal, and pasta,” Mason looked at his best friend.</p><p>“And again, Mason’s on my side,” Theo smirked at Mason who nodded.</p><p>“Why do you two always team up on me?” Liam whined, “Corey?”</p><p>“Liam, I can only protect you if you don’t make it way too easy for them,” Corey laughed,</p><p>Liam crossed his arms as everyone else started laughing.</p><p>“Nolan?” Theo asked him since he was the only one who didn’t answer.</p><p>“I’m okay; I’m not really hungry,” Nolan answered the chimera.</p><p>Everyone else kind of stared at him, but let it go.</p><p>“I don’t even know why I asked you guys,” Theo picked up the phone and ordered an assortment of pizza since no one gave him any answers.</p><p>“Theo, how are you so good at this?” Corey looked at him after he managed to beat everyone.</p><p>“I swear the Dread Doctors had a game room in the tunnels,” Liam growled, mad about losing.</p><p>“Definitely, Li,” Theo shoved him off the couch.</p><p>“Theo!” Liam jumped upon him, pinning him back on the couch.</p><p>“Go upstairs please,” Mason looked at them.</p><p>“Funny,” Liam sat back down beside Theo while the chimera laughed. </p><p>The pizza delivery driver rang the doorbell, and Liam got up and answered it while Theo grabbed money Jenna left for them.</p><p>Nolan was shocked about how much food; Theo had ordered, but then of course there were four supernatural metabolisms to feed. He thought about it he didn’t really know the last time he ate. Ever since becoming a hunter, he just couldn’t stomach food anymore. He just couldn’t bring himself to eat. It was like the guilt gripped his body; everything he ate made him nauseous. He knew it wasn’t healthy, but he just couldn’t stop. No one was really there to notice, and no one really cared enough to say anything to him. He ate a bowl of cereal this morning or maybe it was yesterday. He couldn’t really remember. He tutored Alec during lunch, and he just usually didn’t eat dinner. He would eat something once in a while when he felt like he was going to pass out, but eating wasn’t appealing to him anymore. </p><p>“Nolan,” Alec looked at him, snapping him out of his thoughts, “are you getting food?”</p><p>Nolan looked up everyone else was already eating; they all had multiple slices. The smell alone was making the boy nauseous.</p><p>“I guess,” Nolan finally stood up and grabbed one slice, and put it down on his plate. He took a bite slowly and instantly felt sick. </p><p>“Nolan, is that all you are eating?” Liam looked at him, “I mean Coach worked us pretty hard today.” He noticed the boy was paler than usual lately; his clothes seem to have become looser. His face was definitely gaunter, and especially in his lacrosse gear, you could see he lost some weight.</p><p> “Yes, I’m just not very hungry,” Nolan said taking another smaller bite.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Liam questioned.</p><p>Theo watched Nolan getting anxious; he knew Liam was just concerned for his friend, but also he decided to save the boy.</p><p>“Liam, he doesn’t have a supernatural metabolism like the rest of us,” Theo made him stop pestering the boy. He would have to talk to Liam about it later; he saw it too. He doesn’t see Nolan everyday like the rest of the pack, but he hadn’t seen Nolan since last week and when he walked through the door he noticed Nolan’s sickly appearance. </p><p>Liam got the hint and left him alone. Nolan left his crust of his pizza sitting on his plate; he was trying hard not to throw up. He really didn’t want to explain to the pack that food was making him sick at this point. He knew he was the weakest one already; he didn’t need to add that to his resumé.</p><p>Alec reached over and stole it.</p><p>“Alec, that’s the grossest thing I have ever saw you do,” Mason looked at the werewolf.</p><p>“What he wasn’t eating it? You don’t let food go to waste.”</p><p>Nolan just shrugged his shoulders, accepting it.</p><p>“Can we play monopoly?” Liam jumped up.</p><p>“Liam, you’re going to kill someone,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“You stabbed my hand with your claws when we played trouble last week,” Corey stared at him.</p><p>“So, it healed?”</p><p>“I swear Liam,” Mason glared at him as the boy pulled out the board game.</p><p>They all reluctantly gave in to the beta’s stupid puppy dog eyes.</p><p>About twenty minutes later, the board was ripped in two, and they were trying to find the pieces thrown across the living room.</p><p>“How did your parents deal with you as a child?” Theo glared at Liam, holding the beta in his arms after he threw the game board at Alec after he landed on his monopoly for the third time.</p><p>“With caution,” Mason muttered.</p><p>Liam looked down ashamed as Alec, Nolan, and Corey laughed at the situation. Theo and Mason were acting all serious, while they thought it was the most entertaining thing. </p><p>“It was getting boring anyway,” Alec looked at him.</p><p>“Exactly,” Liam shoved Theo off of him.</p><p>“Liam!” Theo shouted at him, chasing him up the stairs.</p><p>“They’ll be back in an hour, just don’t listen too hard,” Corey looked at Nolan and Alec.</p><p>“Oh my gosh,” Nolan said softly.</p><p>“They punch, then kiss it’s what they do,” Mason laughed, “let’s pick a movie.”</p><p>The four of them picked a movie as Theo and Liam came back down the stairs, hair disheveled, and Liam strangely had an oversized hoodie on now.</p><p>“Have fun?” Corey asked them.</p><p>“I enjoyed it more when you were scared of me,” Theo glared at the chameleon.</p><p>“What are we watching?” Liam asked.</p><p>“Does it matter you are going to fall asleep anyway?” Theo smirked at his boyfriend, knowing Liam’s history with movies.</p><p>Liam growled as Mason answered, “Knives Out.”</p><p>Theo had tackled Liam onto the couch grabbing a blanket for them; Mason and Corey curled up in the loveseat. Nolan sat in front of the armchair on the floor letting Alec have it, but the werewolf decided to sit beside him instead. He handed the boy a blanket and smiled.</p><p>“Thanks,” Nolan wrapped it around himself; he was freezing. </p><p>“I noticed you were shaking,” Alec smiled.</p><p>“This sweatshirt just isn’t heavy.”</p><p>Alec just smiled and refocused on the movie. </p><p>Ten minutes into the movie, Theo whined, “how does he do this?”</p><p>Mason and Corey laughed as they looked over that Liam was sleeping on top of the chimera as Theo predicted.</p><p>“I honestly don’t know if he ever made it through a movie in his life,” Mason looked at his best friend.</p><p>Nolan just smiled and looked over at Alec who was starting to nod off himself. The movie went on in silence. He couldn’t really see if Mason or Corey were still awake; he saw Theo was. He really didn’t know if he ever slept. He felt something on the side of him and noticed Alec fell asleep leaning on his shoulder. He just left him there readjusting the blanket around the boy. He didn’t mind it at all.</p><p> Theo looked down at him, “Nolan, it looks like you got a puppy of your own.”</p><p>“I guess,” Nolan gave him a light smile as the movie ended. Mason and Corey must have fallen asleep at some point because they didn’t stir. Theo ended up shoving Liam off of him; the boy didn’t even move as he got up to turn it off. </p><p>“I’m going to go upstairs with him,” Theo picked up Liam who finally woke up, “you can have the couch if you want it’s more comfortable. Mason and Corey will just stay there all night, and I don’t know if Alec is waking up.”</p><p>“Thanks, I’ll be okay,” he looked up at the chimera.</p><p>“Is the movie over already?” Liam asked in Theo’s arms.</p><p>“You watched a minute of it, Little Wolf,” he chuckled as they went up the stairs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nolan looked over at Alec still sleeping; his own eyelids were heavy, but he didn’t want to sleep. He hated sleeping; he was always woken up by some awful nightmare. It was either the hunters coming back, Monroe killing him, Gabe haunting him from the dead, he somehow actually killing Liam, one of the pack members killing him; it varied, but he hated. He hadn't slept normally in months; his body was always exhausted, but he just fought through it. He sat there trying not to watch Alec sleep, but he looked cute, laying on his shoulder. He glanced at his phone; it was already 2 AM. He couldn’t stay awake any longer and fell asleep leaning back on the chair behind him.</p><p>Nolan opened his eyes, and it was dark. He looked down at his wrists, and they were chained to the ground. He hated being trapped more than anything; he tried to pull at him, but he was too weak to even pick up his arms.</p><p>“Hey, Nolan,” Gabe smirked at him walking in the room, “looking for your friends to save you. Oh, wait you don’t have any? What you thought they forgave you? How could they; you are a monster, Nolan?”</p><p>Nolan winced at his words, knowing they were all true. Gabe’s chest was bleeding out on the floor, but he continued to pace in front of the ex- hunter. He shoved an arrow in Nolan’s hand.</p><p>“How about you actually kill someone?” Gabe grabbed Alec out of a cage in the back of the room.</p><p>“Nolan,” Alec whimpered. Nolan tried to let go of the arrow, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move at all.</p><p>“No,” Nolan cried.</p><p>“Cry, Nolan, you’re weak,” Gabe smiled as he laid Alec down on the arrow tip. Nolan watched the boy’s eyes go lifeless as he cried, suddenly the chains were gone. Nolan was holding the arrow in Alec’s chest; Gabe was gone. He heard the door swing open, and Liam, Theo, Mason, and Corey ran in.</p><p>“You are a monster,” Mason looked at him.</p><p>“I knew we shouldn’t have trusted him,” Corey grimaced.</p><p>“Guess I was the only one who changed,” Theo said as he let go of Liam’s hand. </p><p>Nolan saw the beta’s eyes turn yellow as he jumped at him, ready to kill. </p><p>Nolan woke up panting, tears were dripping down his face.</p><p>“Hey, Nolan look at me,” Alec was gripping his shoulder.</p><p>Nolan met eye contact with the werewolf; it was a dream.<br/>“It’s okay,” Alec said softly, “it’s okay.”</p><p>Nolan caught his breath and composed himself after a few moments. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Alec looked at him.</p><p>Nolan nodded.</p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Nightmare” Nolan muttered.</p><p>“What about?”</p><p>“It was nothing; sorry for waking you up.”</p><p>“Nolan, it wasn’t nothing; you don’t look okay. You don’t need to apologize either; you couldn’t control it.”</p><p>“I just have them; it’s nothing,” Nolan went to stand up. He was lightheaded from a mix of exhaustion and panic. Alec pulled him down as he saw him waver on his feet. </p><p>“I think you need some sleep,” Alec looked at him.</p><p>“I don’t think I should.” </p><p>“Nolan, you have to sleep. You look like you haven’t slept right in a while.”</p><p>Alec wasn’t wrong; he didn’t know the last restless sleep he had. It was probably when Gabe knocked him out actually.</p><p>“I’m okay.” </p><p>“C’mon,” Alec pulled him off the ground, noticing how easy it was to lift the boy. The werewolf had a few inches on him, but still, the boy was like weightless. He pulled him onto the couch. “Lie down,” he instructed him.</p><p>“I’ll be right beside you; if you wake up, wake me up,” Alec told him, leaning back. Nolan nodded as the boy laid back once again. He felt his eyelids getting heavy again and tried not to give in, but was unsuccessful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. They are Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: EDNOS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nolan woke up to whispers and quickly opened his eyes forgetting he wasn’t at his house alone. Mason and Corey were looking over at them smiling. Nolan looked over and realized he was lying on top of Alec. He quickly sat up; he felt bad he hadn’t meant to do that. </p><p>“How’d did you sleep?” Mason asked him.</p><p>“Good,” Nolan lied. He eventually got in some decent sleep with Alec beside him on the couch, but he still probably only slept three hours. He was still exhausted. “You guys?”</p><p>“Great,” Corey smirked, still staring at the two of them on the couch together.</p><p>Theo came down the stairs as if he was waiting for voices; he probably was Nolan couldn’t picture him sleeping in. He started making coffee as Corey and Mason got up to help him. Nolan pulled himself off the couch, instantly getting hit by dizziness again. Corey looked back at him, </p><p>“Are you okay?” Corey asked as Nolan finally was able to walk over to them.</p><p>Nolan nodded. </p><p>“Tired?”</p><p>“Yes, that must be it,” Nolan said. </p><p>Corey knew something was off with him; he had slowly been getting sicklier looking. He could see that he was exhausted physically and mentally. The boy was even more closed off than the chameleon, and Corey wasn’t one to reach out of his comfort zone either, so he let it sit like that.</p><p>Alec woke up to them all in the kitchen and pulled up a chair beside Nolan. He wanted to make sure; he was okay after his nightmare last night, but the boy didn’t look to be in the talking mood. Nolan was gripping the cup of coffee Theo just handed to him as his life depended on it.</p><p>“You drink it black?” Alec looked at him.</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Nolan answered as the werewolf snapped him out of his trance. </p><p>“Ewe,” Mason rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Excuse me better than whatever you have,” Theo smirked, “I’m with Nolan on this one.”</p><p>Liam came down the stairs a few minutes later, wearing one of Theo’s hoodies, the hood draping over his eyes. He sat down not saying the word.</p><p>“Liam, you just slept for ten hours,” Theo stared at him, handing him coffee. </p><p>“So?” Liam snapped back still not completely awake.</p><p>Theo just shook his head and started cooking everyone breakfast. Mason and Corey helped him while Liam looked at Alec and Nolan.</p><p>“How’d you two sleep?”</p><p>“Great,” Alec said looking at Nolan, not wanting to say anything.</p><p>“Good,” Nolan told the beta again.</p><p>“What are you doing for the rest of the day?”</p><p>“Homework probably,” Nolan told him.</p><p>“We don’t have homework,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>“Uh, reading then.”</p><p>“Alec?”</p><p>“I don’t know Melissa is at work today.”</p><p>Liam nodded and went back to his coffee as Theo, Mason, and Corey started laying food out. </p><p>“I guess; I could get plates out,” Liam finally got up.</p><p>“Since this is your house,” Theo told him.</p><p>“You had it handled,” Liam stated.</p><p>“It is 9 AM; don’t start already,” Mason stared at them both. </p><p>Liam brought back the plates, and they started eating. Nolan grabbed a piece of toast to stop anyone from saying anything and started to pick at it. It was too late though; he noticed everyone was looking over at him. No one said anything at first as they ate, but after everyone else finished. Nolan still only ate one piece of plain bread. It felt heavy in his stomach already. He casually just held his coffee cup tighter as he was waiting for someone to say something.</p><p>“Nolan, is that all you are eating?” Mason finally asked, being the sensible one of the group.</p><p>“I just don’t usually eat breakfast,” Nolan told him. He wasn’t lying.</p><p>“Or eat anything,” Liam blurted out. </p><p>Nolan wasn’t sure who swung around to glare at the beta first Theo or Alec. Liam sunk in his seat, realizing he shouldn’t have said that. </p><p>“I eat at home,” Nolan defended himself, knowing it wasn’t true at all. He didn’t even have food at his house really; he had one box of cereal and a few pantry items. His mom gave him a large allowance each month; he just couldn’t face eating right now. Everything just made him feel sick. It was like the guilt that just sat in his chest. </p><p>They all left it at that as Liam got up and started washing dishes. Alec’s phone started to ring. </p><p>“Hello?” the boy picked it up.</p><p>“Are you at Liam’s still?” Argent asked on the other line.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“Stay there; all of you stay there. I’ll be over in a few,” he told the werewolf.</p><p>“Okay,” Alec hung up the phone. It was strange he could hear the urgency in the man’s voice.</p><p>“That’s weird; I wonder what’s going on?” Liam asked from the kitchen.</p><p>“Did you just listen to his conversation?” Theo looked at his boyfriend.</p><p>“And you didn’t?” Liam smirked, knowing they both did. </p><p>“What?” Mason asked, “I don’t have supernatural eavesdropping abilities.”</p><p>“It was Argent; he told us to stay here. He’s coming over,” Alec looked at the human.</p><p>Nolan didn’t like this already. Why would Argent tell them to stay there, and why was he coming to tell them something at all?</p><p>Argent pulled in a few minutes later with Derek; the two had a decent partnership going with Theo. They were a good team; Peter even joined them once in a while to track weird supernatural occurrences or any signs of hunters. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Liam jumped up as soon as they walked in.</p><p>“Good morning to you too,” Derek looked at the beta, “sit down.”</p><p>Theo grabbed him and pulled him down in the chair beside him.</p><p>“They’re back,” Argent looked at them.</p><p>Nolan was waiting for those words, but he was hoping they weren’t going to come today. He felt his breath speed up; his heart was definitely racing. </p><p>“Nolan?” Liam looked over at him.</p><p>“Nolan look at me,” Alec said on the other side of him. </p><p>Nolan wasn’t calming down; he felt his vision go black as his body fell towards the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Partners in Crime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So, we have to figure out where they are hiding out?” Nolan heard Liam ask as he slowly came to it. They laid him down on the couch after Liam and Alec managed to catch him before he hit his head on the ground. He tried to sit up, but the dizziness returned as he felt someone grab his hand. </p><p>“Hey, slowly,” Alec looked at him.</p><p>Nolan shut his eyes and slowly pulled himself up. Everyone else realized he was awake at this point.</p><p>“Nolan, are you okay?” Liam asked him as he sat up. The boy looked around; he was on the couch. Alec was sitting at the other end beside him. Theo and Liam were leaning against the wall facing him. Mason and Corey were sharing the armchair, while Derek and Argent were looking at him from the loveseat.</p><p>“I’m fine,” Nolan tried to shake away the dizziness and stand up.</p><p>Alec gently pulled him back down.</p><p>"Here drink this kid,” Argent handed him a glass of water.</p><p>“Thanks,” Nolan didn’t even look up and just sipped on the water, “so the hunters are back?”</p><p>“Unfortunately,” Derek looked at him, “Nolan, you don’t know anywhere they could be hiding out at do you?”</p><p>“I only knew the armory,” Nolan thought about it, “Monroe split us up, but she didn’t tell us where she had other people located. At least she didn’t trust me enough to tell me.”</p><p>“So, they are going to spread out,” Theo said. </p><p>“What made them come back now; do you think?” Liam asked the group.</p><p>“Well, they knew Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Malia would be out of town, leaving you guys and us,” Argent looked at them, “Peter’s even out of the town; Parrish is our only other help.”</p><p>“They must have figured out something as well,” Derek looked at them, “Monroe knows she can’t take you guys on in the state they left.”</p><p>Liam nodded, “I mean we held them off at the hospital.”</p><p>“They know that; you and Theo threw them off at the zoo too. Nolan knows their secrets. They have something new.”</p><p>“Sounds promising,” Alec looked at them. </p><p>“That’s not the word I was thinking,” Corey looked at the werewolf.</p><p>“So, what are we going to do?” Liam looked at them, “I think we should split up and check the town.”</p><p>“That’s dangerous,” Derek looked at him.</p><p>“What else can we do?” Liam snapped at the older werewolf.</p><p>“We can’t just run into their space without a plan,” Theo looked at his boyfriend, “it would be a suicide mission.”</p><p>“But people are going to die,” Liam stood his ground.</p><p>Nolan was overwhelmed by the whole thing; his head was spinning. He leaned back again; Alec stared at him.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?”</p><p>“The hunters are coming for us all of us,” Nolan muttered.</p><p>“We have each other,” Alec looked at him.</p><p>Nolan nodded as Liam was fighting with the two men and Theo. Mason and Corey were standing there listening. </p><p>“People are going to die if we don’t go now!” Liam screamed at them, “we don’t have time to wait.”</p><p>“We get that Liam, but getting yourself killed in the process isn’t going to do anyone any good,” Theo stared at him.</p><p>“Wait, how do you even know they are back?” Mason finally stepped in.</p><p>Argent looked at Derek realizing they forgot that part, “there was a dead werewolf in the woods with one of my father’s arrows sticking out of it. They left it as a message.”</p><p>“They want us to find them then,” Theo realized.</p><p>“But we can’t let them get to us first,” Liam jumped in.</p><p>Nolan finally added his word, “Monroe knows where we all live.”</p><p>“She knows what?” Liam turned to look at him.</p><p>“She’s not interested in killings civilians especially after Scott’s house, bad publicity; that’s why she hasn’t attacked us at home yet. She stole our records from the school,” Nolan added.</p><p>“She doesn’t want to kill our parents,” Mason stated.</p><p>“That’s why she wants us to come to her.”</p><p>“Liam’s right; we need to split up and search, but not engage,” Derek looked at them, “do not fight.” He stared at Liam, “we can’t take them on individually.”</p><p>“Argent and I will take the preserve and help Stilisnki and Parrish at the death scene,” Derek started, “Nolan, any idea of where they could be?”</p><p>“The zoo maybe, the tunnels, uh Monroe’s house, anything abandoned,” Nolan thought about it.</p><p>“We’ll take the zoo,” Theo looked at Liam. They knew the pathways well. </p><p>“Mason and I know the tunnels well, plus we’ll be invisible,” Corey chimed in.</p><p>“I know where Monroe lives,” Nolan told them; Alec nodded his head. </p><p>“You need to take a car that they don’t know,” Argent looked at them, “take Melissa’s.”</p><p>Nolan nodded warry but knew it was safer.</p><p>“Okay, call if you see anything suspicious,” Liam looked at the group, “let’s go hunt.”</p><p>Nolan went to get up to grab the keys off Argent; he still felt weak. Argent looked at him before giving him the keys.</p><p>“Hey, Nolan look at me are you up to this,” Argent looked at the boy.</p><p>“I’m okay; the hunters just made me anxious,” Nolan answered the man.</p><p>“You don’t look okay.”</p><p>“I can do it,” Nolan assured him.</p><p>“Be careful,” he dropped the keys in Nolan’s hand, “Derek and I will drop you off to get it.”</p><p>Theo and Liam were already out the door as Liam drug the chimera towards the truck. Mason and Corey were headed towards his car to head to the tunnels. Nolan and Alec followed the hunter and werewolf out.</p><p>“He’s getting bold,” Derek looked at Argent.</p><p>“Liam?”</p><p>“He’s taking this substitute alpha role seriously,” Derek looked at him.</p><p>“Beta of a true alpha has to mean something,” Argent nodded.</p><p>“You feel it too.”</p><p>“If he doesn’t get himself killed,” Argent looked back at Nolan and Alec in the backseat, “don’t tell him this.”</p><p>“Okay,” Alec murmured.</p><p>“Where’s her house?” Derek looked at Nolan.</p><p>“Secluded on the southside of town; she bought an old cabin.”</p><p>“Of course, out of sight,” Derek sighed, “what’s your plan?”</p><p>“Park far away and walk,” Nolan looked at the werewolf.</p><p>“Don’t get too close,” Argent told them.</p><p>“She has it weaponized; I know that.”</p><p>“Good take care of each other,” Argent pulled into the McCall house. </p><p>“We will,” Alec assured him while Nolan gave a small smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dangerous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mason and Corey pulled near the telecommunication tower along the road to walk towards the entrance of the tunnels. Corey grabbed Mason’s hand as they went invisible.</p><p>‘What do we do if we see signs of them?” Corey asked.</p><p>“Run, you heard Argent; we can’t fight them alone.”</p><p>Corey nodded; Mason didn’t need supernatural senses to know he was anxious.</p><p>Liam and Theo drove off towards the zoo.</p><p>“Now you’re aren’t going to wolf out like last time we were here, are you?” Theo glanced over at Liam leaning against the windowpane.</p><p>“You’re with me,” Liam glanced over.</p><p>“I was here last time, and you almost killed Nolan.”</p><p>“You forced me to get angry with your little performance.”</p><p>“Sorry, you forgot to tell me that the location would trigger murderous rage out of you.”</p><p>Liam sighed, “I think I’m over it; I mean Brett’s dead, and looking back getting kicked out of Devenford might have been the best thing.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t change getting bitten?”</p><p>Liam thought about it, “no, it’s who I am; I wouldn’t have you guys without it. I would just be some cocky lacrosse player.”</p><p>“And you aren’t?” Theo smirked.</p><p>“I hate you,” Liam smiled.</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Liam nodded as they pulled off the road to walk up to the zoo.</p><p>Alec and Nolan parked alongside the road, concealed by the woods.</p><p>“How close do we have to get to trigger her defense system?” Alec looked at him.</p><p>“Close,” Nolan said. He didn’t really know which didn’t help their situation at all. </p><p>They snuck up the beaten-down driveway towards her house. Nolan led, leading the werewolf behind him. They were in sight of the house when they realized there were no cars. </p><p>“They must not be here,” Alec whispered. Nolan pulled his finger up to his lips as he pointed his crossbow at a trap he noticed. The boy sent an arrow flying to knock off the trap. The jaws of the trap shut; they shuttered knowing that would have killed either of them instantly. They looked around for motion when suddenly the door barged open. Three hunters came out; Nolan knew two of them, but the other one Monroe must have picked up somewhere. They ran towards the trap. Nolan shoved Alec down to the ground into the brush. They were lying side to side their hands almost touching. They watched as the man picked up Nolan’s severed arrow. </p><p>“An arrow?” the new woman looked at the two older hunters.</p><p>“What’s the marking on it?”</p><p>“There isn’t one; it’s unmarked.”</p><p>“I bet it’s that traitor; he would know where her house is located.”</p><p>Nolan was beginning to panic; Alec stared at him knowing Nolan couldn’t make a sound right now. He was on the verge of tears; his heart rate was rapid. Alec quickly grabbed his hand, trying to calm the ex-hunter. Nolan gripped it trying to ground himself.</p><p>“He can’t be far; he probably has one of his werewolf buddies with him.”</p><p>The three hunters went off into the woods in search of Nolan. Alec managed to calm him down enough for him not to have a panic attack. Alec wasn’t going to let go of Nolan’s hand; they stared at each other, remaining silent. They laid there for almost an hour until the hunters came back and went inside. Alec quickly pulled Nolan up as they ran delicately back to Melissa’s car; Nolan’s hand was shaking on the keys.</p><p>“Nolan, we are okay,” Alec looked at him, “we need to go.”</p><p>Nolan looked at the werewolf with tears in his eyes and tried to put the keys in the ignition. Alec grabbed his hand and steadied it placing the keys in the ignition for him. Nolan gave him a small smile as they drove off. </p><p>Alec texted in the group text, “Nolan and I found three hunters at Monroe’s house; we are headed back to the McCall’s.”</p><p>Nolan was still gripping the steering wheel; his hands were white. He was still shaking. Alec was making sure his eyes were staying open.</p><p>“Nolan,” Alec looked at him, knocking the boy out of his trance. He panicked and almost swerved into the other lane, “are you okay?”</p><p>“They knew I was there,” Nolan said softly.</p><p>“But we are safe.”</p><p>“I could have got you killed.”</p><p>“You didn’t,” Alec stared at him, “you can’t stop feeling guilty; can you?”</p><p>Nolan let his words rest in the air, “I guess not.”</p><p>“Nolan, everyone knows you were just acting upon fear.”</p><p>“It was weakness, Alec.”</p><p>“Was it? I mean from what I heard your actions were pretty bold. You just risked your life for the safety of everyone else’s. That doesn’t seem weak to me,” Alec stared at him.</p><p>“I guess,” Nolan's eyes returned to the road.</p><p>Mason and Corey entered the tunnels.</p><p>“Do you feel anyone?” Mason asked Corey.</p><p>Corey shook his head, “it’s cold.”</p><p>“We are underground,” Mason looked at him.</p><p>“I’m just saying it’s cold.”</p><p>Mason shook his head at his boyfriend. They made it to the Dread Doctors lair; Mason twisted the symbol as the room opened. It was empty. Corey let go of his hand, allowing them both to be visible. Corey looked over and saw a lantern still burning.</p><p>“Someone was here,” Mason looked at him.</p><p>“Recently,” Corey agreed as his eyes glanced over a table. </p><p>Mason and Corey both quickly ran over; there were boxes upon boxes of weapons and amino. Wolfsbane, silver, normal steel; it was all there. Mason snapped a few pictures and sent them in the group chat when suddenly they heard footsteps. Corey grabbed Mason’s hand as they stood up against the wall. </p><p>“Did you close the door?” a hunter looked at his partner.</p><p>“I closed it.”</p><p>“Someone is in here.” </p><p>“More like something,” she gritted her teeth.</p><p>They started rummaging through the rooms, searching for them. Corey and Mason quickly exited closing the door behind them as the hunters were startled by the closing door.</p><p>“There was no one here,” he looked at her, “how did that close?”</p><p>“The chameleon,” she snarled.</p><p>Mason and Corey ran for their lives, luckily the two hunters were too embarrassed to call for back-up. They made it to the car and leaned back exhausted. </p><p>“That was intense,” Mason looked at him through his rapid breathing.</p><p>“You think?” Corey glared at him as Mason finally pulled out of the gravel. </p><p>Theo and Liam quietly opened the gate for the zoo. </p><p>“Smell anything?” Theo looked at him.</p><p>Liam shook his head, “maybe this was stupid.” </p><p>They started walking up the stairs as Theo noticed a camera looking down at them. </p><p>“I don’t think it was,” Theo quickly slashed the wires of the camera then grabbed Liam’s hand, pulling him up the stairs. Suddenly, they heard a gunshot and a bullet hit the rocks where Liam was standing a moment before. </p><p>Theo smelled wolfsbane,  “cover your nose.”</p><p>Liam and Theo ran up the stairs; they looked behind seeing five hunters following them. Liam quickly pulled him into a crevice as the hunters ran past losing them.</p><p>“Thanks,” Theo whispered. He was looking out seeing where the hunters ended up when he looked back at Liam. The boy’s eyes were glowing.</p><p>“Liam, Liam, you can’t do this,” Theo stared at him. The chimera heard a twig snap as a boy not much older than them was walking up the stairs, with a rifle. Theo watched as Liam’s claws came out. This scene was very familiar to both of them. “Liam, no.” It was too late the beta jumped out at the boy, throwing him against the wall. </p><p>“Damn it,” Theo ran after him before he killed the boy, but it didn’t matter. Theo heard a gunshot and watched as it entered Liam’s shoulder killing the hunter by striking the boy in his chest. The beta was even more enraged now going towards the two hunters with their guns pointed at him; he charged them. Liam fortunately somehow managed to dodge their bullets. Theo quickly climbed the rocks as the hunters were too distracted fighting off Liam. He jumped at the hunters from behind before they shot Liam again. He knocked one out instantly as he landed with a clean punch as Liam took another bullet in the arm. Liam tackled the other one, but Theo quickly ripped him off of her as Liam already shoved her head against the ground hard enough to make her go unconscious. Theo grabbed Liam in his arms, “Little wolf,” he flashed his yellow eyes. </p><p>Liam’s eyes returned to blue as he stared at Theo. “Come on,” Theo pulled him towards the stairs before any more hunters came. He had a feeling the other two went for back-up. They were halfway down the stairs when the wolfsbane in his shoulder and arm began to effect Liam; he collapsed on the stairs.</p><p>“Stay with me,” Theo said in a panic, just picking up Liam’s limp body. He managed to get to his truck before the other hunters arrived and drove off towards Deaton’s. He kept on glancing at Liam, making sure he was still breathing. He quickly picked up his phone and texted, “hunters at the zoo; Liam’s hurt meet us at Deaton’s.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. No One is Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Liam,” Theo tried to wake him up; the boy remained unconscious.</p><p>Mason and Corey were headed back to the McCall house when they got Theo’s text. Mason quickly turned around and headed to the vet clinic.</p><p>“Maybe, Theo’s panicking,” Corey suggested.</p><p>“Theo doesn’t panic unless Liam is in trouble,” Mason looked at him as they drove faster.</p><p>Nolan and Alec received the text and looked at each other.</p><p>“He’s going to be okay right?” Alec looked at Nolan.</p><p>“I know as much as you do,” Nolan snapped at him.</p><p>Alec was taken aback by his tone, but also could see his hand shaking more as he turned around. Nolan was panicking again.</p><p>Argent, Parrish, and Derek were in the woods staring at the body of the werewolf.</p><p>“Why do you think they just left it?” Parrish looked at Argent.</p><p>“A warning,” the hunter muttered, “she wants us to be afraid.”</p><p>Parrish nodded as he took the body to the police van.</p><p>“The kids are out there searching places where they might be hiding,” Derek told the deputy.</p><p>“You split them up?” Parrish glared at him, “do you know how dangerous that is?”</p><p>“What other choice do we have?” Derek answered the hellhound.</p><p>“I don’t know,” he admitted, “but they’re kids.”</p><p>“You didn’t seem to have that issue with Scott and them,” Derek glared at him.</p><p>Parrish sighed over the past two months; he’s grown a liking to the boys. They had a few small supernatural cases he helped them out with.</p><p>“You’re right,” the deputy nodded. </p><p>Argent’s phone began to ring from Theo, “Theo?”</p><p>“Liam’s hurt; we are going to Deaton’s,” Theo said in a worried tone.</p><p>Argent never heard the boy’s voice break like that before, “we will be right there.”</p><p>Derek and Parrish turned and looked at one another as they all headed towards the vet’s office. <br/>Theo pulled in and quickly grabbed Liam out of the passenger seat. He could hear his breathing slow and ran inside carrying his body. </p><p>“Hello, do you have an appointment?” Dr.Deaton said before looking up.</p><p>“I need help now,” Theo looked at the man.</p><p>Deaton quickly looked up at the chimera and saw Liam’s body in his hands. He instructed him to set him down on the table. He examined the beta’s bullet holes and quickly went to burn out the wolfsbane.</p><p>“Hold him down,” the man looked at Theo. The chimera obeyed grabbing his boyfriend's other arm as his body thrashed as the man burned the wolfsbane out. After a few minutes, the wolfsbane was out, but Liam still wasn’t awake. </p><p>“Is he going to be okay?” Theo said fighting back tears in his eyes.</p><p>“He’s going to be okay, Theo; there was just a lot of wolfsbane on those bullets. The concentration of it in his system is going to knock him out for a little bit.”</p><p>Theo sighed as he gripped Liam’s hand, taking away some of his pain. </p><p>Deaton smiled at the chimera, knowing how much he cared for Liam. </p><p>Mason, Corey, Alec, and Nolan barged in, pulling in at the same time. </p><p>“Is he okay?” Mason looked at the doctor.</p><p>“He’s fine; he’s just going to be sleeping for a little bit,” he smiled at them. </p><p>Theo was still holding his hand and looked up at them for a moment before taking his eyes back down to Liam.</p><p>“Theo, he’s not going anywhere,” Corey looked at him.</p><p>“I swear Corey,” Theo muttered as the other three laughed at him.</p><p>Argent, Derek, and Parrish pulled in next. They were relieved by the boys smiling as they walked in.</p><p>“He’s okay?” Parrish looked at Theo.</p><p>“He just needs to wake up.”</p><p>“What happened?” Derek looked at him.</p><p>“We were at the zoo; they had cameras set up. I didn’t realize until it was too late; five hunters came out of nowhere. There was no cars, nothing, and weirdly no scent,” Theo thought about it for a second, “Liam tried to take down a hunter, but another one-shot him, killing the hunter he had taken down. We took down the other two, while the other ones probably went to get back up. I managed to get Liam and drive away before they came.”</p><p>“Wait, came out of nowhere?” Mason stared at him.</p><p>“No scent?” Alec added in. He quickly thought back to the hunters; Nolan and he saw earlier. He realized they had no scent either. </p><p>“There’s maintenance tunnels under that zoo,” Argent looked at them, “if there were cameras, they probably have something set up down there which allowed them to come up when you two walked in front of the cameras.”</p><p>“Corey and I were almost caught by hunters at their stockpile underground; they had weapons, a lot of them,” Mason spoke up.</p><p>“Nolan and I saw the three hunters at Monroe’s; I couldn’t smell them either,” Alec added in.</p><p>“They are blocking their scent, spread out, and have weapons. They are planning on taking us down one by one,” Derek looked at the group, “do not ever be alone; you hear me?”</p><p>The boys nodded.</p><p>“Those bullets in Liam were heavily concentrated more than usual,” Deaton looked at them, “if Theo didn’t get Liam here so quickly, he easily would have died.”</p><p>“Quick kills less time for back up, “ Parrish said.</p><p>Theo felt Liam grip his hand as he slowly opened his eyes.</p><p>“Hey,” Liam muttered.</p><p>“Hey,” Theo stroked his head.</p><p>“You were right,” Liam looked at him, “we shouldn’t have gone to the zoo.”</p><p>“Probably not, but we know got the information we needed, and you’re okay,” Theo pulled him up into his arms. </p><p> Nolan’s phone began to ring it was surprisingly his mother, “hi, mom.”</p><p>“Hey, sweetie, I’m coming home today until Monday; are you home right now?” </p><p>“I’ll be home soon,” he told her, “I’ll see you when you get there.”</p><p>Alec looked at Nolan, “are you going to be alone? You can’t be alone.”</p><p>“No, my mom’s coming home today until Monday. I should be fine,” he looked at the werewolf. </p><p>Theo looked at Nolan, “you can come with us to get your car,” he had Liam in arms.  The boy was nodding off again. </p><p>Alec went home with Argent and Derek, while Parrish took the body back to the station. Corey and Mason went home as Corey just lived with the Hewitt’s at this point.</p><p>Theo pulled in from the silent drive from the vet’s station, “you sure your mom is coming?”</p><p>“Yes, I’ll be okay,” Nolan told him.</p><p>“Be careful, call us if you need anything,” Theo looked at him as he went around the car to pick up an unconscious Liam from the passenger seat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Awkward Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: EDNOS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nolan got his car taking in a breath; he was okay. It was okay; he looked over almost expecting Alec to be sitting there, but he realized he was alone once again. He missed his company already.</p><p>He pulled into his house, fortunately, his mom was already there. He thought about it Monroe knew his mom wasn’t home. She knew his history. Out of anyone she could take alone, it would be him. He can’t fight back like the rest of them; he knew she wanted him dead. He still thought Gabe was sent to kill him in the hospital but decided just to knock him out instead. </p><p>He left his lacrosse bag in the back seat and walked inside. His mother came to the door and hugged him.</p><p>“Guess what?” she started talking about all the stuff she did the past month, the celebrities she met, the bonus she got. She didn’t even give Nolan time to speak. </p><p>He just sat there in nodded, not really listening to her. </p><p>“So, you get a bonus this month,” she smiled handing him a check.</p><p>“Uh, thanks,” Nolan looked at her. </p><p>“I’m going out to dinner tonight with some of my friends; I want you to come with me,” she told him.</p><p>“Okay,” Nolan answered,. Great, he thought to himself; he hated going out to dinner with his mom and her friends. She just took him to drive, so she could drink. He hated the gossip; he always just sat there awkwardly, seeing the vicious side to his mom. He didn’t like it. </p><p>“You have like no food here; I’m going to order something for lunch. Do you want something?” she looked at him.</p><p>“I was going to go grocery shopping tomorrow,” Nolan assured her, “no, I just ate at my friend’s house. “ He lied.</p><p>“Gabe’s?” his mother looked at him.</p><p>“Uh, mom I told you Gabe was killed last month,” Nolan said quietly.</p><p>“Oh my gosh, honey, I’m so sorry I completely forgot. In the shootings right?” </p><p>Nolan nodded.</p><p>“Well, who’s house were you at?”</p><p>“Liam’s he’s my co-captain on the lacrosse team, Theo, Mason, Corey, and Alec were there too.”</p><p>“Look at you being popular, wait did you say the captain of the lacrosse team?”</p><p>“Co-captain,” Nolan corrected her, “I told you that last month; Liam should be the only captain.”</p><p>“Oh, I forgot you told me that; you’re a Holloway. You should be captain,” she smiled, since he had her last name. </p><p>“Okay, we have to be ready by 6; I’m going to go get food, then freshen up,” she smiled at him, “you should take a shower; you have leaves in your hair.”</p><p>Nolan nodded, heading upstairs. It was going to be a long day. He got into the shower and rinsed the dirt off of his body from lying in the woods with Alec. He remembered the boy grabbing his hand and tried to shake it from his head. He felt lightheaded as he got out of the shower, but ignored it throwing on a sweater and jeans since he imagined they would be going somewhere nice. He picked up his phone and saw a message from Alec.</p><p>“Is your mom home?”</p><p>“Yes, she’s making me go out to dinner with her.” </p><p>“Sounds fun.”</p><p>“It isn’t. I just don’t like her friends that much.”</p><p>“Aw, I’m sorry. If you need me to rescue you, let me know.”</p><p>“I wish,” Nolan put down his phone with a smile. Alec seemed to enjoy his company as much as he liked the werewolf’s. </p><p>Nolan hadn’t even noticed he passed out until he heard his mom knocking on his door, “ready?”</p><p>Nolan quickly got up and threw on shoes, "ready."</p><p>“Are you feeling okay? You look pale,” his mother stared at him.</p><p>“I’m good, you look great,” Nolan said to get her off the subject.</p><p>“Oh, thank you,” she smiled at him as they went towards the car, “I’ll drive there, but do you mind driving home?”</p><p>Nolan already knew he was going to have to, “no problem.”</p><p>She talked the whole way there while Nolan just stared at the window.</p><p>They walked into a table with five of his mom’s friends; they were deep in conversation about someone’s new car or something. Nolan just sat there and stared at the back wall. He knew not to bring out his phone but also had no interest in their conversations. The waiter came around and took their drink orders.</p><p>“Coffee, please,” he told him.</p><p>“Cream or sugar?”</p><p>“No, thank you,” Nolan stated.</p><p>“Nolan, how old are you now?” one of his mom’s friends asked.</p><p>“I’m almost eighteen,” he told her.</p><p>“Guess what Nolan’s the captain of the lacrosse team,” his mother bragged. </p><p>“Well, my son is on the front line of Devenford Prep,” one of them replied.</p><p>Here it goes Nolan thought to himself; the competition of the better kid. </p><p>“My co-captain used to go to Devenford,” Nolan spoke up.</p><p>“Really, who?”</p><p>“Liam Dunbar,” Nolan answered quietly.</p><p>“Oh, he was the one that got kicked out a few years ago,” she rolled her eyes, “he was an awful kid; he never listened. I remember my son complaining about him.” She started going on and on; Nolan had a weird suspicion her son helped Brett beat Liam up.</p><p>“He’s the best-ranked player in the league,” Nolan stated, defending his best friend.</p><p>His mother glared at him for arguing with the woman. The woman stared at him then shut up, knowing he was right. The waiter saved them from more awkwardness. </p><p>He came over to Nolan; Nolan really didn’t even know what to order at this point. He didn’t know what he could even stomach. He just ended up getting some soup. He knew his mother would be too drunk in a little bit to even notice he wasn’t eating. </p><p>The food came Nolan just pushed his soup around with his spoon taking in bites here and there. They were there for almost three hours when finally, she decided it was time to leave. Nolan was relieved and helped her get to the car, completely tipsy. He drove to their house and made sure she got into her bedroom.</p><p>“Good night, Nolan.”</p><p>“Good night, Mom.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Up in Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW: minor character death, house fire, hospitalization</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nolan went to his room and texted Alec saying how awful it was. He threw on a sweatshirt and sweatpants, before pulling the blanket around him. He was freezing and exhausted, but also he knew no one was going to rescue him from his nightmare tonight. He managed to doze off as he woke up in some sort of dungeon once again. He smelt fire and figured it was from a lantern or something. He was dreaming, but the smell got worse, and Nolan opened his eyes realizing that it wasn’t in his dream. He heard the fire alarms go off next and quickly threw on shoes, grabbed his phone, and saw smoke. He quickly ran towards his mom’s room when he realized that side of the house was already in flames. He pushed through the smoke and felt the fire lap at his arm, but he shoved through trying to get to her. He felt a hand pull him back as he was coughing through the smoke.</p><p>“Nolan, you have to get out,” Parrish looked at him.</p><p>“My mom,” Nolan said in between coughing. He felt his vision go black as he passed out from the smoke.</p><p>Parrish and another deputy had been doing nightly rounds of the town as they saw Nolan’s house on fire. He quickly pulled over as his partner called the fire department.</p><p>“Are you crazy?” his partner called after the deputy as he went into the flames.</p><p>“Trust me, I’m not going to burn,” Parrish told him. He managed to see Nolan trying to fight through the flames, saving his life. The boy passed out in his arms; he quickly pulled him out of the house as his partner called an ambulance to come to get him. He tried to go back in for the boy’s mother, but it was already too late. </p><p>Nolan woke up to the beeping of machines; his arm ached. His lungs still felt like they were filled with smoke. He slowly opened his eyes. </p><p>“Nolan!” Alec looked at him awake.</p><p>Nolan blinked a few times and registered that Alec, Liam, Theo, Mason, and Corey were in the room.</p><p>“Hey,” he whispered, trying to pull himself up. </p><p>“Slowly,” Liam reached down to help him as Alec held his other hand.</p><p>“How’s my mom?” Nolan looked at them.</p><p>He saw all of them glance at each other nervously.</p><p>“She’s dead,” Nolan answered for them.</p><p>Mason nodded. </p><p>“Parrish went back to get her, but it was already too late,” Liam told him.</p><p>“I shouldn’t have let him take me out,” Nolan muttered.</p><p>“Nolan, you would be dead if he didn’t,” Alec told him. Nolan didn’t respond.</p><p>“It was Monroe wasn’t it?” Nolan looked at them.</p><p>“How’d you guess?” Liam asked.</p><p>“Monroe knew where I lived and knew I was usually alone, a housefire is easy to play off as an accident.”</p><p>“The police found evidence of arson this morning,” Theo told him.</p><p>“So, it’s my fault my mom is dead,” Nolan said quietly.</p><p>“It’s not your fault; you didn’t know Monroe was going to a psychopath when you joined her,” Liam started realizing what the boy was thinking and decided he should just stop.</p><p>Theo kicked him also indicating to shut up.</p><p>Melissa came in when she heard their voices, “how are you feeling Nolan?”</p><p>“Okay,” Nolan told her.</p><p>“You have a second-degree burn on your arm; how’s your breathing?” she asked him.</p><p>“It’s getting there,” he told the nurse.</p><p>Melissa looked at his vitals getting worried; she looked at him, knowing something was wrong with the boy. He just lost his mother, and she knew he couldn’t be alright. </p><p>“I need to talk to Nolan,” Melissa looked at the boys. They all just stared at her, “Privately,” she shook her head at them.</p><p>“Oh,” Liam looked at her. </p><p>She laughed as they went out into the waiting room.</p><p>“How are you doing actually?” she sat down beside him.</p><p>“Okay,” Nolan began to cry looking at the woman.</p><p>“It’s okay,” she hugged him, “I know it isn’t easy.”</p><p>“My mom and I didn’t have the best relationship, but I loved her,” Nolan looked at her.</p><p>“It’s going to hurt,” she told him, “how were you doing before this?”</p><p>“Okay,” Nolan told her.</p><p>“Your body doesn’t seem to think the same. You are showing clear signs of exhaustion, malnutrition, and dehydration.”</p><p>“I’m okay.”</p><p>“If you need to talk to someone, you know I’m always here for you,” she smiled at him, “after our team up at the hospital; I think we make a pretty good pair.”</p><p>Nolan gave her a small smile.</p><p>“Would you like to live with Argent, Alec, and I?” she asked him.</p><p>“I guess I do need a place to live,” Nolan looked at her, “do you mind?”</p><p>“No, Scott doesn’t come home too much; I’m used to having boys in my house all the time,” she smiled at him, “and you’re not doing a Theo and sleeping in your car. Good news; you still have a car.”</p><p>“Great,” Nolan thought to himself, “he had a car, his lacrosse bag, and his mom’s money. Sounds like all he had beforehand anyways.”</p><p>“I can let you out if you promise to rest today,” Melissa looked at him, “I have to finish my shift here, and Argent is out with Derek and Parrish trying to find out anything else. It will just be you and Alec.”</p><p>“I will, thank you, Melissa,” Nolan smiled.</p><p>“You’re welcome,” she began unhooking his IV and heart monitor, allowing the other boys to come back in. Dr.Geyer came in with them. </p><p>“Is he okay to be discharged?” he looked at her. </p><p>“I told him as long as he rests today,” Melissa looked at him, “he’s going to my house.”</p><p>“Okay, good because I was trying to figure out where we could put another boy in ours,” the doctor laughed, looking at Liam and Theo. </p><p>Alec smiled when Melissa said Nolan would be living with them.</p><p>“I brought you some clothes,” Alec handed them to Nolan since his got burned. The boy stood up, holding on to Alec until his head stopped spinning then went into the restroom to change. He looked at himself in the mirror; they were right he looked awful. He was pale, under his eyes were purple, his cheeks were sunken in; he knew it wasn’t good, but he couldn’t get himself to pull himself out of this mindset. </p><p>He put on Alec’s clothes which were bigger than he expected on him; they hung off his smaller frame, but he just went with it. </p><p>“I think we need to get you your own clothes,” Alec looked at him when he walked out.</p><p>“Guess so,” Nolan tried to smile.</p><p>They headed out towards Theo’s truck since he brought Liam and Alec then said goodbye to Mason and Corey before heading off towards the McCall house. You could feel the silence in the air.</p><p>Finally, Liam spoke up, “I’m sorry, Nolan.”</p><p>Alec gripped his hand, “Thanks,” the boy muttered.</p><p>They pulled in Alec helped Nolan get out. </p><p>“Do you need help?” Theo asked them.</p><p>“I have him,” Alec assured him as he supported him into the house and up the stairs to the guest bedroom. He had been living in. </p><p>“Lie down,” he instructed Nolan.</p><p>Nolan didn’t hesitate; the room was spinning. He felt like he was going to blackout again. Alec sat down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>“Do you need anything?” Alec asked him.</p><p>“I’m okay.”</p><p>Alec got up to go downstairs to let Nolan sleep, but the boy felt panicked realizing he was going to be alone.</p><p>Nolan looked at him, “Alec?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Can you stay please?”</p><p>Alec smiled, “of course,” and laid down beside the boy. He grabbed his hand to comfort him as exhaustion overwhelmed the boy, and he slept soundly for the first time in months.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Struggling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: EDNOS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nolan woke up to Melissa knocking on the door, “Alec, Nolan?” She cracked open the door seeing them both trying to wake up. She came in as Alec sat up while Nolan was still trying to get up. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” she looked at him.</p><p>“Okay,” Nolan looked her as he sat up; it was still hard for him to breathe and his arm was still in pain, but sleeping helped him at least regain some of his energy.</p><p>“Are you okay to come downstairs, or do you want me to bring something to eat up to you?” </p><p>Nolan wasn’t ready to eat, but he knew he couldn’t fight the woman, “I’ll come down.”</p><p>“Okay, I’ll be downstairs,” she smiled at him.</p><p>Alec watched him get up making sure he didn’t need help. They went downstairs; Argent had got home at some point and was sitting at the table. Melissa had pasta and salad made for them. Nolan sat down across from the man beside Alec, feeling lightheaded again.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Argent looked at him.</p><p>“Okay,” Nolan shrugged his shoulders, “did you find out anything else?”</p><p>Argent shook his head, “it was them.”</p><p>“I figured,” Nolan looked down at his plate. Everyone else began to eat as he just stared at the food. </p><p>“Nolan, you need to eat,” Melissa looked at him.</p><p>Nolan nodded and took a bite, instantly getting nauseous. He played around with food while the other three of them ate. </p><p>Melissa stared at him when they were done, “you can’t try anymore?”</p><p>Nolan nodded his head, looking ashamed.</p><p>“It’s okay,” she took it away from him. </p><p>“Alec, you can stay home with Nolan tomorrow,” Argent looked at him.</p><p>“I can go to school,” Nolan looked up.</p><p>“Nolan, your house just burned down, and your mother was killed. You are more than welcome to take as much time as you need,” the man looked at him.</p><p>“Nothing, I can do about it sitting in here,” Nolan shrugged.</p><p>“Why don’t you decide in the morning?” Melissa told him.</p><p>Nolan nodded.</p><p>“If you want to sleep in Scott’s room you can, or you can stay with Alec,” she looked at him, “we can go get you some clothes tomorrow.”</p><p>“He’s staying with me,” Alec smiled.</p><p>Nolan gave him a small smile.</p><p>“Here’s your bag from your car,” Argent handed him it, “I picked it up earlier.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Nolan replied quietly.</p><p>Alec and Nolan retreated upstairs.</p><p>“You know you are allowed to show your emotions,” Alec looked at him.</p><p>“Honestly, I’m not really feeling anything right now,” Nolan said truthfully, “it’s like everything is numb.”</p><p>“You know I’m here for you,” Alec grabbed his hand.<br/>“I know you are.”</p><p>Nolan went to go get a shower; he could still smell the smoke on him from the fire. He was just too tired earlier too. He felt the hot water go over his body; it felt good for a while until he felt the heat of the fire again. He began to panic and quickly turned the water off. He grabbed a towel and tried to calm himself, but all he could think about was his mother burning to death. He managed to get himself dressed and broke out of the bathroom, trying to calm himself down. Alec was sitting at his desk; when he turned to look at the boy. He heard his heartbeat increasing rapidly.</p><p>“Nolan?” Alec grabbed him before he collapsed on the floor. He was shaking in the boy's arm, “look at me. Find my voice.” Nolan managed to grab his arm, drawing blood, snapping it out of it.</p><p>“Stop,” Alec pulled his hand away, “are you okay?”</p><p>Nolan nodded, “It was just the heat of the water it.”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Alec wrapped him in his embrace, “let’s try to sleep.”</p><p>Nolan sat there trying to close his eyes, but every time he did flames appeared. He was startled by Alec’s alarm going off in the morning.</p><p>“Hey,” Alec rolled over and looked at him, “did you sleep at all?” He saw Nolan’s bloodshot eyes, black circles underneath, his pale complexion.</p><p>“A little bit,” Nolan lied, knowing he didn’t sleep at all.</p><p>“Are you sure you want to go to school?”</p><p>“I need a distraction.”</p><p>“Okay,” Alec pushed the boy’s hair out of his face. </p><p>Nolan pulled himself up out of bed, feeling light-headed, but he just pushed through it. He pulled a hoodie and sweatpants out of his bag and threw them on. They went downstairs; Chris was sitting at the table. Melissa must have already been off at work. </p><p>“Morning,” the man looked at them. He noticed Nolan looking exhausted, “are you going to school?”</p><p>Nolan nodded.</p><p>Argent got up and handed him coffee, “I got instructions to make sure you eat something.”</p><p>Alec already was getting cereal down, “cereal?”<br/>Nolan nodded.</p><p>Alec poured himself and the ex-hunter a bowl. Alec started inhaling his bowl as Nolan slowly put a spoonful in his mouth. He quickly put it aside, not wanting to throw up.</p><p>“You can’t eat anymore?” Alec looked at him.</p><p>Nolan nodded. Argent looked at him and sighed, “you have to eat Nolan.”</p><p>“I can’t,” Nolan said his voice breaking. </p><p>“It’s okay,” Argent told him, “just be careful.”</p><p>Alec nodded and grabbed his bag.</p><p>“Nolan, are you driving?”</p><p>“I think we should be okay in my car,” Nolan told the man.</p><p>“There’s going to be police stationed at the school to make sure no one tries to hurt you guys.”</p><p>“Good,” Alec nodded, “we’ll see you tonight.”</p><p>“Text me when you get there and leave the school.”</p><p>“We will,” Alec assured him.</p><p>Theo walked in as they were leaving, “Morning,” he looked at them, noticing Nolan’s poor appearance. “Are you really going to school?”</p><p>“Yes,” Nolan answered the chimera.</p><p>“Hopefully, we will figure out how to take down the hunters today,” Theo looked at Argent who nodded his head, “be safe today; Liam, Mason, and Corey should already be there.”</p><p>“Thanks, Theo,” Alec and Nolan walked out. </p><p>Nolan’s hands were shaking on his steering when the whole way there.</p><p>“Nolan,” Alec said softly.</p><p>“I’m okay; I’m just shaken up.”</p><p>“You’re exhausted, when was the last time you properly ate or sleep?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Alec.”<br/>“I’m worried about you.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine; it doesn’t matter,” Nolan looked over at him. If he died, he died. He deserved it; he raised chaos in the school. He helped Aaron kill people; he almost killed people. He was weak. No one needed him; he wasn’t blind he saw Alec cared about him. He figured Lian, Theo, Corey, and Mason might be sad if he did, but they would get over it. If he disappeared, nothing would come from it. </p><p>“It does matter,” Alec looked at him.</p><p>Nolan just pulled in beside Mason, Corey, and Liam who were waiting for them in the car.</p><p>Nolan slowly got out while Alec grabbed both of their bags. Liam grabbed Nolan’s lacrosse bag from the werewolf.</p><p>“I can get it,” Nolan looked at him.</p><p>“You look like you are going to fall over; I’ll take it.”</p><p>“Thanks,” Nolan admitted; Liam was right he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to walk into the school without falling over. Corey and Mason stared at him with concern. They walked in as Parrish was waiting at the door.</p><p>“They sent you?” Liam asked him.</p><p>“The hunters are less likely to take out a hellhound than a human, plus who knows who we can trust again.”</p><p>“You’re right,” Liam agreed.</p><p>“Holding in there Nolan?” Parrish looked at the boy.</p><p>Nolan nodded, “thank you for the other night; you saved my life.” </p><p>“No problem, kid,” Jordan gave him a slight smile, “I’m sorry, too.”</p><p>They walked in. Nolan walked by himself to class while Liam dropped off their lacrosse stuff in the locker room. He sat down and just looking at the board made his head spin. </p><p>Ms. Martin walked in substituting for the absent teacher. She was shocked to see Nolan in class after Melissa told her what had happened yesterday. </p><p>Liam took his seat beside Nolan as he was watching the boy’s body shake.</p><p>“Nolan, are you cold?”</p><p>“Kind of,” Nolan admitted.</p><p>“Do you have a fever?”</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>Liam was scared for him; he was shaking so bad. His skinner body wasn’t handling it well much less the lack of sleep. </p><p>Ms. Martin saved him by starting the lesson. She watched as Nolan’s eyes fought to stay open. Nolan leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. He wasn’t sure if he was really asleep, but the next thing he knew the bell was ringing. He sat up panicked.</p><p>“Hey,” Liam was standing over him as everyone else was leaving. Ms. Marin walked over to them.</p><p>“Nolan, do you want to go to the nurse?” she looked at his rough shape.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Nolan lied.</p><p>“If you need to even just stay in my office today, you can.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Nolan looked up at her. </p><p>Nolan let Liam help him up as they walked towards their next class.</p><p>Liam didn’t say anything, just made sure Nolan knew he was there for him. The morning classes went slowly; Liam, Corey, Alec, and Mason kept him moving until lunch finally came around. Alec grabbed his arm as he struggled to walk out of history.</p><p>“Hear anything from Theo?” Mason asked Liam as the other two were sitting down.</p><p>“He said they haven’t found any more evidence of the hunters,” Liam told him, “without evidence, Stilisnki can’t do a raid of the zoo either.”</p><p>“Why can’t they get the video footage of the hunters attacking you two?” Corey asked.</p><p>“The video footage would be underground,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>“How about your bullet wounds?” Mason asked.</p><p>“They healed; Deaton doesn’t have camera footage to show them.”</p><p>Mason and Corey were stumped.</p><p>“They probably moved at this point too,” Nolan looked up at them, “Monroe wouldn’t stay where she can get caught.”</p><p>They stood up to grab food, before sitting back down, thinking about everything.</p><p>“Nolan,” Liam stated as the boy was just staring at the wall. </p><p>Nolan looked at him and realized everyone was almost done eating. </p><p>He shoved a bite in his mouth and gave up. </p><p>Liam glanced over at Mason for back up. </p><p>“Nolan, you really should eat something,” Mason looked at him.</p><p>Alec slowly shook his head at Mason as Nolan didn’t say a word. They dropped it there.</p><p>The rest of the day drug on as Nolan struggled to stand at this point.</p><p>“You’re not going to lacrosse; are you?” Alec bounded up to his locker at the end of the day.</p><p>“I’ll be fine, just wait for me with Mason; he always watches.”</p><p>“Okay,” Alec gave in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. At a Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No,” Liam looked at him as he walked into the locker room, “you’re not playing.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” Nolan told him.</p><p>Liam shoved him and quickly caught him as Nolan showed no resistance.</p><p>“I’m okay, Li.”</p><p>“Nolan, I’m not watching you kill yourself.”</p><p>“If you were in the same situation, you would drag yourself out onto the field. You might be captain, but I am too as much as I shouldn’t be a captain you gave me the title.”</p><p>Liam couldn’t anymore he knew Nolan shouldn’t be practicing, but also he was right. The boy was falling apart; he didn’t feel like making it worse. </p><p>Nolan put on his helmet, leaving Liam standing there. Corey walked over to him, “couldn’t talk him out of it?”</p><p>“I couldn’t,” Liam admitted, “he was right. It’s not my decision.”</p><p>“We better get out there then,” the chameleon looked at him. </p><p>Theo pulled up at the school to watch practice with Mason and Alec. </p><p>“How’s Nolan?” he slid in beside Mason.</p><p>“Awful,” Mason looked over at the chimera.</p><p>“So, you let him practice?”</p><p>“You want to try and stop him,” Alec glanced over.</p><p>“I know I could have,” Theo flashed his yellow eyes.</p><p>“Why do you always have to be so aggressive?”</p><p>“It’s in my nature.”</p><p>Liam and Corey ran out of the locker room as Coach called for warm-ups. </p><p>“Dunbar, Holloway lead them!” Coach screamed.</p><p>Liam started running with Nolan following behind. The beta always slowed down during practice to avoid using his werewolf abilities. By the end of it, Nolan was exhausted. </p><p>Liam stared at him, “are you okay?” He heard his breathing was rapid; Nolan next to Liam was the best runner on the team easily. He never struggled before. Nolan grabbed on to the beta before he fell over. </p><p>Coach yelled at him to start drills. </p><p>“I’m okay,” Nolan said grabbing his stick. </p><p>Liam and Corey pulled him off the ground three times before the end of practice. They basically carried him to the locker room as soon as practice was over. Liam ripped his gear off of him.</p><p>“Are you with me?’ Liam stared at him.</p><p>Nolan nodded, “give me a minute.” He sat down on the bench.</p><p>“Eyes open,” Corey grabbed his arm. </p><p>Liam packed his bag as Corey made sure he didn’t fall over. Corey grabbed him off the bench as they headed out to the other three.</p><p>“I’ll drive you home,” Liam looked at Alec and Nolan.<br/>
“I’ll follow you,” Theo stared at them, “you do remember there’s still hunters out there right?”</p><p>“How could I forget?” Alec mumbled. </p><p>Liam got into the driver’s seat and looked behind him at Nolan and Alec in the back seat. Nolan was awake, but barely gazing out the window. Alec was gripping onto his hand. </p><p>When his phone started to ring, “Parrish?”</p><p>“We figured out why the hunters came back.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“They are being hunted themselves. I think they need us for protection.”</p><p>“From what?” Liam said worriedly.</p><p>“Derek, Argent, and I were following two of them in the preserve; then a black cat-like creature came running out of nowhere. It killed them both, ripped them to shreds.”</p><p>“It left you alone?”</p><p>“We ran, Liam.”</p><p>“You were scared of it?”</p><p>“Liam, it tore them to shreds, but it was hunting them.”</p><p>“What do you want us to do?”</p><p>“Go home and don’t leave,” Parrish instructed, “Argent is trying to figure out what it is.”</p><p>“I can’t…”</p><p>“Liam, listen to me; it will kill you, all of you.”</p><p>“Okay,” Liam finally agreed.</p><p>Alec and Nolan overheard every word.</p><p>Liam pulled out of the parking lot slowly taking in what he just heard from the hellhound. There was fear in the deputy’s voice. The hellhound being afraid of something which wasn’t helping him at all.</p><p>“That sounded awful,” Alec told Liam finally.</p><p>“You think?” Liam snapped back.</p><p>Nolan looked at him, “we are going to be fine.”</p><p>“Something like that,” Liam gripped the steering wheel as Nolan leaned back onto Alec.</p><p>“Nolan, stay awake,” Alec looked at him.</p><p>They pulled in as Nolan passed out.</p><p>“Liam!”</p><p>Theo pulled in right behind them instantly running out, “Argent just called me.”</p><p>“Parrish did me too,” Liam looked at his boyfriend, “but right now Nolan is passed out.”</p><p>“Damn it,” Theo turned to help Alec.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Nolan said quietly as Theo opened the door as he regained consciousness.</p><p>“Let’s just get you inside,” Theo stared at him. He just shook his head; the boy looked like death. Liam grabbed their stuff as Alec and Theo helped Nolan on his feet. </p><p>They walked into the house; Melissa was in the kitchen. </p><p>“Hey, Alec, Nolan,” she said not looking behind her.</p><p>“Melissa,” Theo got her attention.</p><p>She snapped her head around looking at Alec and Theo carrying in Nolan.</p><p>“Nolan,” she looked at him.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Nolan tried to defend himself as he hung on to Alec for support. He was lethargic at this point.</p><p>“You are shaking,” she had Alec sit him down on the couch.</p><p>“Here, drink this,” Melissa came back with some water with electrolyte powder in it.</p><p>“What is it?” Nolan looked at her with concern.</p><p>“It’s just water with some electrolytes.”</p><p>“Okay,” he took the glass from her, using Alec for support. His hand was shaking; Alec steadied it as he took a sip and leaned back. Nolan was done; he felt tears coming down his cheeks. He tried to hold them back all day, but he couldn’t anymore. He was afraid, angry, and grieving all at once. </p><p>Alec grabbed his hand. Theo and Liam watched this happen scared for their friend. Melissa stared at the broken boy.</p><p>“Nolan, why don’t you go upstairs and lie down?” she looked at him. Nolan nodded shaking and tried to get up and fell back down. Alec picked him up and took him upstairs.</p><p>“He’s been that bad all day?” Melissa stared at Liam.</p><p>“All day, he barely spoke. He nodded off in every class; he almost passed out in practice. He didn’t eat anything,” Liam informed her. </p><p>“Oh, Nolan,” she replied quietly, “I’ll take care of him. Do you two think you will be okay?”</p><p>“We’ll take care of each other,” Theo assured her, “the hunters don’t want to kill us right now.”</p><p>“They went after Nolan because they didn’t think he would be worth their time,” Melissa realized.</p><p>Liam nodded, “they were wrong.”</p><p>“Do you think they will go after Corey and Mason?”</p><p>“Probably not; they just have a vendetta against Nolan,” Liam looked at her.</p><p>“She also doesn’t like you,” Melissa replied to the beta.</p><p>“I know, but I need to protect them. My pack, this town.”</p><p>“You guys all need to take care of one another and yourselves.”</p><p>Liam nodded, “thanks, Melissa.”</p><p>Theo grabbed Liam’s hand as they headed out, “let us know if anything changes.”</p><p>Alec just sat on the edge of the bed as Nolan cried into his pillow. He was tired of being weak, but also he couldn’t handle anything anymore. He was tired of it; there were hunters out with him as their target. There was a new supernatural threat, and he was human. His mother was killed because of him; he couldn’t handle everything anymore.</p><p>“Do you think he’s going to be alright?” Liam looked over at Theo.</p><p>“I don’t know,” Theo answered honestly, “I’ve never taken care of anyone going through that. The only person I have ever taken care of is you.”<br/>
“It’s just he’s my friend, and I care about him,” Liam said softly.</p><p>“He knows that; sometimes people just need time. Imagine if your parents were killed.”</p><p>“Don’t even say that.”</p><p>Theo looked over and nodded, “you can’t expect to take care of everyone all the time, Little Wolf.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Clant</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Melissa came up after giving the boy some time; she gently knocked at Alec stood up and let her in.</p><p>“Nolan,” she gently called his name. He managed to sit up, “are you okay, physically? I know you’re not completely.”</p><p>Nolan stared at her tears still glistening in his eyes, “I think so.” His hands were shaking; his head was fuzzy, but he figured it was just from stress. </p><p>“Do you want to come down and get something to eat, or do you want me to bring it up to you?”</p><p>“I’ll come down,” Nolan looked at her.</p><p>Alec went downstairs already and was talking to Chris about the new creature as Melissa and Nolan came down.</p><p>“A clant?” Alec asked.</p><p>“I think; I’ve never had saw one before.”</p><p>Nolan stared at them, having no clue the word that just came out of the man’s mouth.</p><p>“It’s an old Argent myth; it hunts those who break the code. Ironically, my grandfather used to threaten me and my dad with it.”</p><p>“It didn’t come after him?” Melissa laughed. </p><p>“I didn’t think it was real; it was supposed to be formed by an ex-hunter’s dark soul. The hunter would be trapped forever, killing their own unless killed by a legend of a hunter. One that can intertwine werewolves and man.”</p><p>“You don’t think?” she looked at him.</p><p>Argent nodded his head, “you and I both know who just died, and let’s just say his soul wasn’t pure.”</p><p>Nolan’s head was swarming with all of this.</p><p>Argent looked at him, “we will figure it out; right now, you guys just need to stay together and go to school.”</p><p>Nolan and Alec nodded as Melissa handed them food. The ex-hunter sunk in his seat; he didn’t feel like eating even more than usual. Everyone else started eating, while Nolan just sat there shaking. He finally picked up his fork, while Melissa stared at him. He felt a wave of nausea go over him. He put another in his mouth and gave up, and ran upstairs feeling it come back up.</p><p> Alec when to follow him, but Melissa stopped him, telling him that she would go check on him.</p><p>Nolan was collapsed on the bathroom floor; already throwing up the two bites he ate. He felt stomach acid; he had nothing left. His body was shaking, so bad. Melissa ran in. </p><p>“Nolan, stay awake,” Melissa tried pulling him off the floor. </p><p>Nolan could barely hear her as his body gave up on him. Melissa watched him as he passed out in her arms, “c’mon Nolan.”</p><p>He didn’t move at all; she quickly checked his pulse. He was still breathing; his body just gave out. Her mind raced if she should take him to the hospital or not, but she figured she had everything to handle him right now. She picked him up and was frightened of how easily she could. Melissa wrapped a blanket over him as Chris and Alec came up the stairs.</p><p>“Is he okay?” Alec looked at him looking so fragile. </p><p>“Not if he isn’t able to hold down something soon,” she looked at him.</p><p>“Melissa, do we need to take him to the hospital?” Argent stared at her.</p><p>“Not right now.”</p><p>Argent nodded, knowing she knew what to do.</p><p>“Alec, can you watch over him?”</p><p>Alec of course nodded, sitting at the end of the bed again. </p><p>“Let me know if  you need anything.”</p><p>“Thanks, Melissa.”</p><p>Argent walked out with Melissa as they went into their room, “what do you think?”</p><p>“I don’t know, Chris; he’s not okay. I threw him over my shoulder like a doll. Who knows the last time he properly ate or slept?”</p><p>“His mother just died.”</p><p>“I don’t want him dying.”</p><p>“We aren’t going to let that,” he hugged her.</p><p>Nolan eventually moved.</p><p>“Nolan?” Alec looked back at him.</p><p>“Alec,” he mumbled, “it hurts.”</p><p>Alec turned back quickly, “Hey, come here,” he grabbed his hand, watching black veins go up his arm. Nolan relaxed into him.</p><p>“What hurts?”</p><p>“My stomach, my head,” Nolan answered.</p><p>“I’m going to get Melissa.”</p><p>“I’m fine; don’t bother her.”</p><p>“No, Nolan she wants me too; you’re not okay.”</p><p>Alec stood up and went to go get the nurse. </p><p>“Melissa, Nolan’s in pain,” Alec said panicking. </p><p>Melissa followed him in, “Nolan, honey what’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Let’s get some electrolytes in you. Your body is beginning to eat itself; I don’t know how you were still functional. I’m going to get you some broth that hopefully you can keep down.”</p><p>Nolan nodded, curling up into a ball. Melissa came back with some water with an electrolyte tablet and a bowl of soup.</p><p>Alec and she helped him sit down, trying to get something in him. Nolan tried but ended up passing out again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Kidnapped Liam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: EDNOS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nolan woke up to Alec’s alarm going off; he rolled over feeling exhausted.<br/>“Nolan!” Alec saw him wake up.</p><p>“What happened?” Nolan looked at him.</p><p>“You passed out,” Alec told him, “we almost took you to the hospital.”</p><p>“I’m okay; I don’t know it just hit me that everything was happening last night.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Alec assured him, “are you in pain?”</p><p>“Not anymore.”</p><p>“Good,” Alec looked at him, “do you want to just stay home today?”</p><p>“No, I’ll be okay.”</p><p>He slowly got dressed, and Alec and he headed downstairs. Melissa was sitting at the table, waiting for them.</p><p>“Good morning,” she gave them a small smile, happy Nolan was at least on his feet. </p><p>Alec poured them both cereal, passing a bowl over to Nolan leaning back in his chair. The boy picked up the spoon and put a few spoonfuls in his mouth before he felt too nauseous to continue. </p><p>“Don’t make yourself sick, just eat what you can keep down,” Melissa looked at him, “it will be worse if you throw it back up.”</p><p>“Okay,” Nolan looked at her.</p><p>“I’ll drive you two,” Argent came down the stairs, “I don’t think you should be behind a wheel right now.”</p><p>Nolan nodded as they headed out the door.</p><p>“You’re sure you are going to be fine?” Theo looked over at Liam.</p><p>“It’s school; you’re the one that should be careful.”</p><p>“Fine, love you, Little Wolf.”</p><p>“Love you too.”</p><p>Liam went to walk into the locker room to drop off his stuff when he heard his phone ding. It was from an unknown number; it was just a picture of him and Theo in the truck.</p><p>The text read, “it’s you or him, lacrosse field.”</p><p>Liam threw his phone on the ground watching it shatter. </p><p>Argent pulled in beside Theo who had his phone out ready to text the man anyways. Nolan and Alec jumped out as Theo climbed into Argent’s passenger seat. </p><p>“A clant?” Theo looked at the man.</p><p>“Unfortunately, with the dark soul of my father.”</p><p>“What’s the big deal; it goes after hunters?” Theo looked at him, “let it.”</p><p>“Theo, first we don’t just let people die; we discussed this.”</p><p>“Are they still people?”</p><p>“Theo,” Argent glared at him, “second, the clant goes after hunters, but it will kill anything in its way.”</p><p>“Including law enforcement, innocent family members, and a stupid beta,” Theo added.</p><p>“Exactly why we need to find this thing,” Argent pulled out to meet Derek. </p><p>Nolan and Alec met Liam as he was headed out onto the lacrosse field.</p><p>“Liam, where are you going?” Alec asked him.</p><p>Liam looked at them, “uh, Coach needed me to check something out on the field.”</p><p>“I’ll go with you,” Nolan looked at him.</p><p>“Nolan, you need to sit down,” Liam snapped at him.</p><p>“Fine, Liam,” Nolan answered angrily.</p><p>Liam went onto the lacrosse field towards the woods, when he sensed someone watching him. He turned around, but it was too late. He faced two hunters as he felt the arrow enter his calf.</p><p>“Night kid,” he heard her snicker as his body hit the field.</p><p>Nolan started to panic as Liam didn’t show up the whole way through his first class. He texted Mason.</p><p>“Liam’s missing.”</p><p>“Nolan, no phones in class.”</p><p>He quickly put away his phone, “sorry family emergency.”</p><p>“Nolan, I’m sure your mother can wait.”</p><p>“My mother is dead,” Nolan stood up and walked out of the classroom. He could feel tears streaming down his face as he walked into the locker room. He glanced at his appearance in the mirror; it was pitiful. He looked gaunt, pale, and in his bloodshot eyes were tears. He composed himself then tried calling Liam. Nolan heard it ringing on the floor where Liam threw it. He picked it up noticing it was shattered, but it was Liam’s. His screensaver was a picture of Theo kissing him after a lacrosse game. He decided to call Theo.</p><p>Theo and Argent were sitting in Derek’s loft trying to find anything on how to defeat the creature when he heard his phone ring. </p><p>“Nolan?” </p><p>“Theo, is Liam with you?”</p><p>“No, why would he be?”</p><p>“He’s missing from school; I have his phone. It was shattered in the locker room.”</p><p>“I’ll be right there,” Theo said quickly grabbing his stuff, “we have to go; the hunters have Liam.”</p><p>“Theo, he could just be out somewhere, knowing him he went out to find the clant on his own” Derek looked at him.</p><p>“They have him; I feel it,” Theo growled at him. Liam was his everything. He would do anything for him; he was the one person he loved in this world. He wasn’t going to lose him. </p><p>"We will go," Derek glared at him, not feeling like fighting with the chimera.</p><p>Nolan managed to get Alec, Mason, and Corey to meet him onto the lacrosse field, where they found a spot of Liam’s blood. Theo, Argent, and Derek pulled in, where Theo sprinted out towards them.</p><p>“What happened?’ Theo snarled.</p><p>They all saw Theo’s panicked rage. </p><p>“Alec and I passed Liam this morning, and all he said was Coach had him doing something on the lacrosse field. He made it clear; he didn’t want us to go with him,” Nolan looked at the chimera.</p><p>“Give me his phone.”</p><p>Nolan handed it over as Theo quickly typed in his passcode as Derek and Argent were searching the scene.</p><p>“Damn it, Liam!” Theo said angrily looking at the text, “we have to go find him.” </p><p>“I smell something weird mixed with the hunters,” Derek looked at the chimera.</p><p>“Animal?” Alec looked at them.</p><p>“The stupid zoo tunnels,” Theo said, “let’s go.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. New Tricks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Liam woke up tied to a chair; he almost laughed about how easy it was to pull his arms out of the chair. He ripped the ropes off as he went to leave. He felt his body get thrown back from the mountain ash barrier. He growled as he got back up.</p><p>The man and the woman were laughing.</p><p>“Oh, little one,” she smirked, “I’m sorry; we wouldn’t make it that easy on you.”</p><p>Her partner pressed a button, and he felt an electrical current pulse through his body. The floor had electrical charges pressed down on it. Liam felt his body still shaking, blood running out of his nose.</p><p>“You really think; that’s going to stop me,” Liam growled, “my friends will come and find me.”</p><p>“We hope they do,” he smiled at the beta, “they will meet our defense mechanisms.”</p><p>“Straight landmines,” the woman laughed.</p><p>"Monroe doesn't know what is going on here; does she?" Liam looked at them.</p><p>"Does it matter?" he smirked.</p><p>"She didn't tell you," Liam nodded his head.</p><p>"Shut him up," the woman glared as Liam was electrocuted once again.</p><p>“Don’t worry little one. We get to play with you a little longer.”</p><p>Liam panicked hearing that the others were going to be led straight into a trap; he also knew the clant wouldn't be far behind. He suddenly heard a giant thud outside as well as explosions. </p><p>“Your friends must be here,” she smiled.</p><p>Liam couldn’t smell Theo; he would have sensed him by now or at least someone he knew. He realized what was happening. He saw the figure’s shadow in the corridor. He knew the hunters would be killed if he didn’t do something. Liam started pushing on the mountain ash barrier; Scott broke through it before maybe he could too. The clant entered the room as the two hunters screamed. It threw a shelf down on both of him. It slashed out taking out the male hunter; it tore him to shreds as the woman was trapped waiting for her doom. It turned to go for her as Liam jumped on its back.</p><p>"Fight someone like yourself," Liam growled eyes glowing red.</p><p>Liam howled as he was thrown against the wall. He stood up charging at the clant, claws out. He jumped on it as it sunk its claws into the alpha’s shoulder. </p><p>Theo, Argent, Derek, Nolan, Alec, Mason, and Corey pulled into the zoo. Theo instantly caught his scent, running towards the tunnels. </p><p>“Theo, wait!” Derek called after him, seeing the set off landmines. The clant was there. They went sprinting after the chimera as they heard Liam howl.</p><p>“Liam!’ Theo screamed as he saw the clant and him fighting. He joined his boyfriend with Derek and Alec, but they were no match. The four without supernatural speed finally caught up. The clant was about ready to finish Liam for good its claws digging into his chest. Theo and Derek were thrown unconscious in a pile. Alec was holding his arm, fighting to stand on his feet. It was as it suddenly had some weird force called him away as they walked in. It turned and stared at them and ran retracting its claw from Liam’s chest as if it was scared. </p><p>Mason and Corey ran to Liam as Argent was helping Derek and Theo up. Nolan rushed over to Alec.</p><p>Liam’s eyes were still glowing red as his best friend ran to him, “Mason?” They slowly returned to blue before closing. Mason quickly tried to wrap his sweatshirt around him to stop the blood.</p><p>Corey grabbed his wrist, “he still has a pulse.” Mason and he picked him up, “We are taking him to the hospital now!” </p><p>Nolan had Alec on his feet; his arm was healing, but he was still losing blood from the clant's claw marks, “we need to go with you.” </p><p>“We will meet you there,” Argent looked at them, “go!”</p><p>Derek and Theo were both stirring as the other boys quickly went to Mason’s car to rush the werewolves to the hospital. </p><p>“Liam?” Theo said as he slowly sat up.</p><p>“Mason, just took him to the hospital,” Argent helped him to his feet. Derek was already up and standing over the woman hunter.</p><p>“What happened?” he glared at her still struggling under the shelf.</p><p>“We were just holding him, but then that thing came. It ripped,” she was struggling to speak as she saw the parts of her partner’s body thrown across the room, “the werewolf; he somehow broke through the mountain ash. He saved me.” </p><p>“You are the reason; he was almost killed,” Theo growled pushing the shelf further down on her.</p><p>“Theo, stop,” Argent grabbed his shoulder.</p><p>Theo let it go as Derek and Argent pulled the shelf off of her. </p><p>“Can we go now?” Theo was heading towards the entrance.</p><p>Argent shook his head and followed the chimera’s desperate pleas.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. New Paths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: hospitalization, eating disorder treatment</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Melissa!” Mason screamed at her as they entered the hospital.</p><p>“Oh gosh,” she saw them carrying Liam’s bleeding body. Nolan and Alec were coming behind them. She rushed them to her special supernatural room as Dr.Geyer rushed in seeing his son come in bleeding. They wasted no time, stitching him up until his werewolf abilities caught up to him. Melissa burned the wolfsbane out of his calf and began a blood transfusion and fluids to hopefully wake the boy up. They finished as Theo, Argent, and Derek barged through the door. </p><p>“Woah, everyone needs to calm down,” Melissa looked at them, “he’s going to be fine. He’s already beginning to heal.”</p><p>Theo rushed to Liam’s side and instantly started taking away some of his pain.</p><p>Derek looked at him, “slow down, Theo you can’t take it all,” he grabbed Liam’s other hand.</p><p>Dr.Geyer was already stitching the rest of Alec’s arm that wasn’t completely healed yet. Nolan was beginning to get dizzy as the adrenaline wore off. Corey caught his arm before he hit the ground.</p><p>“Nolan, you need to sit down,” Mason pulled him a chair.</p><p>“I’m okay,” Nolan tried to say before he felt his eyes close. </p><p>Nolan woke up a few minutes later. Everyone had calm down. Alec was sitting beside him letting Nolan lean on his shoulder. His arm was almost completely healed. Theo was sitting beside Liam’s bed, waiting for the boy to wake up. Mason and Corey were sitting at the other end of the room. Argent, Derek, and Melissa must have walked out for a few minutes.</p><p>Nolan grabbed Alec’s hand as they all just sat there trying to comprehend what just happened. An hour passed before Liam finally opened his eyes.</p><p>“Theo,” he said softly.</p><p>“Hey, Little Wolf,” Theo rubbed his hand, “I have you.”</p><p>“Is the hunter?”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Argent stopped me from killing her,” Theo smiled.</p><p>“Good,” Liam replied, “why did the clant just leave?”</p><p>“We don’t know it just walked off,” Mason got up to check on his best friend. </p><p>Derek, Argent, and Melissa came back in as they heard the boys talking.</p><p>“What just happened?’ Liam looked at them for some clarity.</p><p>“The clant was scared of Nolan,” Derek looked at the boy who was still half-conscious on Alec’s shoulder. </p><p>“What?” Nolan and Alec said synchronously</p><p>“A clant according to legend can only be defeated by a hunter who can join werewolves and humans,” Argent looked at them, their hands conjoined, "it wasn't scared of me when we met in the woods earlier, and you're the only other hunter out of us."</p><p>“No, I mean I can’t,” Nolan stuttered, "I'm not even a hunter anymore."</p><p>"You're still a hunter just for a better side," Argent smiled at him.</p><p>“He’s right, Nolan,” Liam looked over at his friend, “you have to stop it; we have to go after it together.”</p><p>"Look at you acting like an alpha," Theo smirked.</p><p>"Theo, I was just saying we should fight this thing; you know I'm not an alpha nor will ever be an alpha."</p><p>“Uh, Liam um,” Corey looked at him.</p><p>“What?” Liam stared at him.</p><p>“Your eyes were…”</p><p>“Red,” Derek finished.</p><p>“What?” Liam and Theo said synchronously this time.</p><p>“Argent and I both agreed it was going to happen soon; you sacrificed your life to save your enemies,” Derek stated.</p><p>“Did you even realize you managed to break the mountain ash?” Argent looked at him.</p><p>Liam shook his head no, “I can’t be an alpha.”</p><p>“You are Little Wolf,” Theo grabbed his hand as Liam was getting angry, his eyes flashing red again.</p><p>“You have a pack already too,” Argent looked around at the disheveled six boys. </p><p>“I guess I do,” Liam smiled. </p><p>Dr. Geyer came into the room, hearing that they were awake. </p><p>“Liam!”</p><p>“Hey, dad; I’m already healing.”</p><p>“I know; I still can be concerned about you,” he smiled at his step-son, “but it looks like you’re alright.”</p><p>Liam nodded as he gripped onto Theo’s hand.</p><p>“Alec, how’s your arm?”</p><p>“Completely healed, Dr.Geyer,” Alec smiled.</p><p>“Nolan, are you alright?” he realized Nolan’s grave appearance.</p><p>The boy nodded as he tried to sit up.</p><p>“He’s not alright,” Liam looked at him from the hospital bed.</p><p>“Nolan, how about I check you out?” the doctor looked at him.</p><p>Nolan shook his head as if the man scared him. </p><p>“Nolan, it’s my dad; let him help you.”</p><p>“I’m okay,’ Nolan muttered.</p><p>Melissa walked over to him, “how about Dr.Geyer looks you over for just a quick checkup?”</p><p>Nolan gave in, “okay.”</p><p>“Let’s go,” Dr.Geyer helped him on his feet to take him to a different room.</p><p>“What are we going to do?” Liam looked at Derek and Argent hovering near the doorway.</p><p>“We aren’t right now,” Argent looked at him.</p><p>“That thing almost killed us; we have to stop it.”</p><p>“Not until all of you are on your feet. There are hunters and a clant out there. That will both kill you.”</p><p>“We aren’t dead now,” Liam looked at him.</p><p>“Liam,” Theo growled.</p><p>“Get up, Liam,” Derek looked at him.</p><p>Mason and Corey almost screamed at the man, but he was Derek Hale. </p><p>Theo knew what he was doing and let Liam struggle to try to get up before collapsing back onto the bed.</p><p>“That’s what I thought, relax Liam,” Derek looked at him.</p><p>“We can’t do it without you, and we need Nolan to take down the clant; it fears him for some reason,” Argent looked at him.</p><p>“Fine,” Liam said through gritted teeth.</p><p>“Nolan, what’s going on?” Dr.Geyer looked at the boy.</p><p>“I just haven’t been sleeping well since my mom died,” Nolan told him part of the truth.</p><p>“Just since, your mom died two days ago? Liam’s my son I can read lies from a mile away.”</p><p>“Maybe for a few months,” Nolan replied.</p><p>“You haven’t been eating either.”</p><p>“I’ve been just not eating enough; I guess.”</p><p>“Nolan, look at me; you are seriously underweight. I don’t know how you are standing at this point. Melissa told me you can’t even keep food down right now.”</p><p>“I’m okay.”</p><p>“Come on, let me take your vitals.”</p><p>Dr.Geyer stared at the boy’s low blood pressure and low heart rate. He was shaking, feeling cold and weak at the same time.</p><p>“Nolan, I can’t let you walk out of here like this.”</p><p>“Please, I can’t stay in here,” Nolan looked at him tears on the edge of his eyes.</p><p>“One night of observation then Melissa can take care of you medically at home; it’s against everything I am supposed to do, but I don’t want to trap you in here.”</p><p>Nolan nodded, “thank you, Dr.Geyer.”</p><p>“You’re welcome; you need your pack and your pack needs you.”</p><p>He helped the boy back into the room, “I’ll get you set up with Liam.”</p><p>“Dad, can I get released, please?” Liam pleaded as he walked back in.</p><p>“Can you stand?” Dr.Geyer almost laughed at him.</p><p>“I can stand,” Liam said.</p><p>“No, he can’t,” Theo shoved him back down after his previous attempt.</p><p>“You and Nolan are both staying the night.” The doctor looked at his step-son.</p><p>Liam sulked back into his pillows.</p><p>“Theo can stay with you.”</p><p>The chimera smiled at him as Liam stopped pouting a little bit.</p><p>“We will figure something out,” Argent looked at them before leaving.</p><p>Theo nodded, “thanks,” as Derek and he walked out. </p><p>Mason came over and looked at Liam, “we will keep things safe tonight,” he hugged his best friend.</p><p>“Take care of yourself, Nolan,” Corey waved at him.</p><p>Nolan nodded, trying to smile weakly.</p><p>Melissa was setting up Nolan’s vitals and an IV for some fluid. </p><p>“Alec, I’m assuming you are staying with him.”</p><p>“Don’t leave me alone with them,” Nolan pleaded looking over at Liam and Theo. Somehow the chimera managed to get into the bed with the alpha. </p><p>“We aren’t doing anything,” Liam called over.</p><p>“Yet,” Theo smirked.</p><p>“Stop it,” Melissa glared at them.</p><p>Liam and Theo both laid back forgetting the nurse was even there.</p><p>“I’ll be back with dinner for you guys; Theo want to help?”</p><p>“Sure,” Theo got up. </p><p>“Melissa, we are a mess,” Theo looked at her.</p><p>“A little bit, but you guys will pull through,” she smiled at him.</p><p>“Liam’s going to make a good alpha, and he has a good pack behind him.”</p><p>Theo nodded; he just hoped he could live up to what he was expected to do now. </p><p>“Theo, you’ve changed,” Melissa looked at the boy remembering the kid who used to come running into her house with bloody knees from some outlandish game Scott, Stiles, and he were playing.</p><p>“I hope so.”</p><p>“Theo; you killed my son, and I just asked you to come alone with me to get food for your boyfriend and friends. You are dating a kid; you are almost killed. You defend your friends with your life. I saw it in the hospital. You were going to die for Liam. That’s not the same person that went into Hell.”</p><p>“Thanks, Melissa.”</p><p>She smiled and hugged him.</p><p>Liam looked over at Alec and Nolan. Nolan had his eyes closed, looking weak and small in the bed. Alec was holding his hand; he had black veins taking away some of the boy’s pain. They were his pack now more than ever, Theo, Alec, Nolan, Mason, and Corey. They weren’t perfect by any means. They had an alpha with anger issues who could barely control himself half of the time, a chimera who was still learning on how to not kill everyone, a hunter afraid of his shadow, a werewolf who had no clue what was going on, a genius with limited physical skills, and a chameleon that wasn’t sure who to trust.</p><p>Theo came back in with Melissa with food for them. Liam and Nolan were unconscious; Alec was even nodding off. Theo and Melissa smiled at each other.</p><p>“Little Wolf,” Theo said waking him up.</p><p>Melissa walked over and handed Alec some food as she woke Nolan up. </p><p>“Nolan, you need to try to eat something,” she looked at him. </p><p>He nodded accepting the food. He felt himself get nauseous after a few bites; Alec quickly helped him up, before he threw it back up. Theo got up and helped Alec out.</p><p>“Hey, Nolan, stay awake,” Theo grabbed the boy off the bathroom floor.</p><p>Alec ran to get Melissa as Theo tried to get him stable.<br/>Melissa and Dr.Geyer came back in.</p><p>“Nolan,” Melissa looked at him, checking his vitals.</p><p>“You can’t hold anything down,” Dr.Geyer looked at him.</p><p>Nolan shook his head; his whole body shaking.</p><p>“Nolan, you are going to die if you can’t hold anything down,” the doctor stared at him, “I’m going to have to give you a feeding tube.”</p><p>“I’m okay; I don't need it,” Nolan looked up at him, tears in his eyes. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” he looked down at the boy, "it won't be long just until you can keep something down." </p><p>"I had one once for a little bit; it's not bad. It's kind of uncomfortable, but you just kind of forget it's there after a while," Liam looked over at him.</p><p>Theo and Alec stared at the alpha.</p><p>"Story for a later time," Liam quickly looked at the chimera who just accepted it.</p><p>Melissa just tried to ignore Liam and looked at Nolan, “it’s going to be okay.”</p><p>Nolan gave in, looking ashamed, “I’m trying; it’s not like I don’t want to eat.”</p><p>“I know, but your body is rejecting it,” Dr.Geyer looked at him, “and it’s coming from here.” He pointed at his head, “you need to forgive yourself first.”</p><p>Nolan nodded as the doctor took him into another room with Melissa to put in the feeding tube. </p><p>“Nolan, hold my hand in just breath in,” Melissa looked at him as the doctor put in the feeding tube. </p><p>It felt uncomfortable on his face; it was pulling at his nose. He looked in the mirror; he looked even more helpless than usual.</p><p>“You can get it out when you can start eating,” Melissa looked at him.</p><p>Nolan nodded, basically collapsing into her arms. </p><p>She quickly grabbed him looking at Dr.Geyer. David ran over and helped her get him up.</p><p>“He’s not in good shape,” he looked at her.</p><p>“Not at all,” she nodded.</p><p>They carried him back in; Alec jumped up.</p><p>“Is he okay?”</p><p>“He passed out again,” Melissa looked at him.</p><p>“Again,” Liam tried to pull himself up, before feeling pain in his chest.</p><p>“Liam, we have it handled,” Dr.Geyer told his son to lie back down. </p><p>Melissa and the doctor rehooked the heart monitor to make sure the boy was still alive.</p><p>Another doctor walked back in, “Nurse McCall; Dr.Geyer, you know your shift is over, right?”</p><p>“Yes, we will be out in a few; these ones are ours. This is my son, Liam, and his friends, Theo, Alec, and Nolan is the other patient,” Dr.Geyer introduced them to the doctor that would be taking over for him.</p><p>“Ah, your father talks a lot about you,” she smiled at Liam, “what happened?”</p><p>“Ah,” Liam looked at him for support.</p><p>She laughed, “um, werewolf stuff?”</p><p>The boy sighed relieved she already knew.</p><p>“Yes, don’t worry; I know.”</p><p>“Claws dug into my chest and wolfsbane bullet then,” Liam looked at her.</p><p>“Okay, I don’t know that much,” she laughed, “what about Nolan?” The boy was still unconscious.</p><p>Dr.Geyer looked at her, “he needs to be on vitals watch. Malnutrition, dehydration; he’s passed out multiple times today. I inserted an NG tube, but he has not eaten today. He throws up, whatever he tries to put in him.”</p><p>“Eating disorder?” she whispered to the doctor of course Liam, Theo, and Alec could still hear every word.</p><p>“Self-blame,” he looked at her, “he’s trying; he just needs some help.”</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>“Their boyfriends are staying with them; call Melissa or me if you need us.”</p><p>She nodded as Dr.Geyer said goodbye to Liam and Theo while Melissa wished Alec a goodnight.</p><p>Liam and Theo curled up with each other after the lights were turned off, even the chimera was exhausted at this point. Alec just sat beside Nolan on a chair, holding his hands as the boy continued to sleep.<br/>Nolan slowly opened his eyes a few minutes late, “Alec?”</p><p>“Hey, you’re okay,” Alec rubbed his hand.</p><p>“I’m sorry I’m so weak.”</p><p>“You’re not weak, Nolan you just need some help right now.”</p><p>“I don’t know, Alec.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>“Thanks for being there for me, but you don’t have to.”</p><p>“I do because I love you.”</p><p>Nolan was taken aback by Alec’s statement, “You love me?”</p><p>“Yes, you idiot,” Alec smiled.</p><p>“I love you too,” Nolan finally answered.</p><p>“Are we dating?’ Alec looked at him, “Dr. Geyer just told the doctor we were.”</p><p>“Well, I guess we are then,” Nolan smiled at him, “c’mon.” He pointed to the other half of the bed. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Alec questioned him.</p><p>“Theo and Liam fit, and right now I’m a lot smaller than both of them.” </p><p>“Nolan,” Alec didn’t know to laugh or not.</p><p>“I’m joking,” Nolan smiled.</p><p>“Good because right now; you are way too small,” Alec curled up beside him.</p><p>“I know; I’m trying.”</p><p>“I know you will,” Alec said closing his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They woke up to Liam screaming.</p><p>“Liam, wake up!” Theo turned to shake him awake.</p><p>The alpha’s eyes flung open; his breathing was rapid. It was unusual for him to have a nightmare; Theo had them all the time, Nolan recently has been too, even Alec had them about his family being killed, but not Liam.</p><p>“What Little Wolf?” Theo stared at him as he calmed down.</p><p>“We have to get kill that thing,” Liam looked at him, “the more it kills the more powerful it gets.”</p><p>“What happened in your dream?”</p><p>“It kills every one of you; everyone in this town except Nolan and me.”</p><p>“Well lucky for you and Nolan, but it was a dream,” Theo stared at him, “you’re okay; I’m okay.”</p><p>Nolan stared at Liam across the room, “do you remember anything else?” </p><p>“Theo’s watch; it was November 12th.”</p><p>“Today’s November 12th.”</p><p>“Perfect,” Theo muttered.</p><p>“We have to go,” Liam stood up, almost falling over. Theo was prepared and grabbed his arm before he hit the ground.</p><p>“Neither of you are discharged from this hospital, and I’m not facing the wrath of Melissa when you walk out.”</p><p>“I heard my name,” Melissa smirked, looking at Liam half off the bed. Theo pulling him up. Alec basically holding down Nolan. “What are you guys doing?”</p><p>“We have to go now,” Liam pleaded. </p><p>“I have to check you out first.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Liam stood up and spun around, “see perfect.”</p><p>Melissa just watched him almost fall over again, “you lost a lot of blood Liam.”</p><p>“I’m fine look,” Liam showed her the wounds, “they are almost healed.”</p><p>“Liam, I still can see them if they would have healed I wouldn’t be able to see them.”</p><p>“Please, Melissa it’s life or death. I’m leaving if you let me or not.”</p><p>“No, you are not,” Theo looked at him.</p><p>“I will take you down,” Liam growled at him.</p><p>“Liam, stop it; I’ll discharge you if you don’t do anything else to land you back in here which means chasing this clant or whatever it’s called.”</p><p>“Okay,” Liam nodded, knowing he had no intention of listening to her.</p><p>“Here, your dad dropped off clothes.” </p><p>Liam grabbed them and quickly went to change. Theo and Melissa just shook their heads at each other.</p><p>“Okay, Nolan, how do you feel?”</p><p>“Better,” Nolan looked at her.</p><p>“Do you think you can eat something at home? I work until 2, if you can’t I’ll give you a supplement.”</p><p>Nolan nodded in agreeance as eager to get out as Liam. </p><p>“Here Argent went shopping for you,” she handed him some new clothes.</p><p>“Thanks,” Nolan smiled at her.</p><p>Liam was pacing waiting for Nolan to get changed.</p><p>“What are you going to do?” Theo questioned him, “shoot me to make it think you are a hunter.”</p><p>“Theo stop it; this is life or death!”</p><p>Mason and Corey walked in. </p><p>“He drug you into this too,” Theo rolled his eyes.</p><p>Mason showed the chimera the frantic text his boyfriend sent him this morning.</p><p>“We thought he died, or you died, someone died.”</p><p>“He had a nightmare; that we all died.”</p><p>“Even better,” Corey said; you could hear the wariness in his voice.</p><p>Nolan came out ready to go while Liam was already calling Argent.<br/>
“Liam, are you even out of the hospital?” Argent answered him.</p><p>“Almost, I’m telling you it killed everyone,” Liam pleaded.</p><p>“Fine, we have a plan; first we need a hunter. Theo, Liam, Mason, and Corey go to Monroe’s house and make them mad. Derek, Nolan, Alec, and I will be on clant defense. We will meet in the middle.”</p><p>“So, you want me to be target practice this time?” Liam asked.</p><p>“Dodge though,” Derek looked at him.</p><p>“This is really dangerous,” Mason looked at them.</p><p>“Very, we might die,” Theo nodded.</p><p>“Stop!” Liam snapped at him.</p><p>“We are going to be fine, Little Wolf.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Heros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nolan wasn’t so sure; he grabbed Alec’s hand as they walked out. Derek and Chris were already waiting for them. Mason, Corey, Theo, and Liam got into Theo’s truck and went off towards the house as Derek, Chris, Nolan, and Alec followed a few minutes later.</p><p>“Make them mad,” Liam looked at his boyfriend.</p><p>“You’re good at making people mad.”</p><p>“One of my specialties,” Liam smirked.</p><p>“Nolan, do you think you can shoot this thing?” Argent looked back at him.</p><p>“Ah, I,” Nolan stumbled over his words.</p><p>“Nolan, you have to,” Derek looked back at him.</p><p>“I can do it,” he muttered.</p><p>Theo flew up to Monroe’s house parking at the end of the road.</p><p>“We will go first,” he looked at Mason and Corey. They nodded as Corey grabbed his hand going invisible.</p><p>Theo and Liam jumped over her wall of traps, but Theo looked back they were disengaged anyways. Weird he thought to himself but just kept going anyways. Liam being Liam went straight up the door and knocked.</p><p>“Hunters, Monroe! I know you are in there,” Liam screamed.</p><p>“You’re so bad at this,” Theo broke down the door. Mason and Corey caught up following them in.</p><p>“Why isn’t anyone here?” Liam looked at them. </p><p>“They must be in the basement keep going,” Theo kept going further in the house.</p><p>“Do you smell that?”</p><p>“Smoke,” Theo stared at him as they all saw a flash of light.</p><p>“They’ve had enough time,” Derek looked at Argent.</p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p>Alec, Nolan, Derek, and Argent neared the house as they heard the explosion go off. They ran towards the clearing seeing the house go up in smoke.</p><p>“They are in there,” Alec looked at them in a panic as suddenly a bullet entered his shoulder.</p><p>“Alec,” Nolan rushed to his side. </p><p>They realized they were surrounded; Monroe walked out in front.</p><p>“You really thought; you could take me?” she laughed, “we aren’t scared of a little creature.”</p><p>Nolan stood up and stared at her as Derek was trying to help Alec.</p><p>“Nolan, your friends are burning alive, you guys are all going to be dead in a few minutes, but what you are now scared of food?” she smirked at the feeding tube, “I mean you always were weak.”</p><p>She didn’t have time to finish her speech as the clant took out two hunters on the other side of the mass.</p><p>“Fire!” she yelled. </p><p>Bullets were flying, the clant was tearing hunters apart. Nolan was knocked over. Derek was guarding Alec. Argent was trying to hold off his own; the house was still burning. A hunter aimed at Nolan as he saw the hunter magically get knocked out as he heard another gunshot. Corey appeared, blood dripping from his arm as Mason went to catch him. Liam appeared next to them taking out two hunters.</p><p>“Where’s Theo?” he screamed at Mason and Corey.</p><p>“He didn’t come out with us!”</p><p>Liam turned and went back into the burning house. Nolan heard it collapse and panicked; everything was happening too fast. He was the last one standing. Argent was backed against his car, overwhelmed by hunters. The clant was tearing apart at the ranks. Mason was trying to stop Corey from bleeding out as Derek and Alec were both unconscious blood seeping from their wounds. Theo and Liam were trapped inside the burning house. He was it.</p><p>He saw the clant turn, and he pulled up his bow. He had a bullet wound in his back; he could feel it, but he didn’t care. This was a monster; this was what was left of Gerard. </p><p>The man’s voice played over in his head, “shoot to kill.” </p><p>He pressed the trigger and saw the arrow hit the monster straight in the chest. The clant exploded in a flash of light, and that was the last thing he remembered before hitting the ground.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Puppy Pack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nolan heard the low murmur of voices as well as the beeping of machines. He slowly opened his eyes, realizing somehow he wasn’t dead. </p><p>“Alec?” Nolan realized the boy was sitting on the edge of the bed, talking to Melissa who was doing something to the machines beside him.</p><p>“Nolan!” Alec said excitedly, “you’re alive.”</p><p>Nolan nodded, “where’s everyone else?”</p><p>“They’re okay; everyone’s alive now.”</p><p>“Now?” </p><p>“Well, you died you lost so much blood you went into shock, but they brought you back. Apparently, Theo was not breathing when Liam found him; he gave him CPR in the fire. We still aren’t entirely sure how that happened. Liam stopped breathing after he rescued Theo and had burns all over him. Corey almost bled out. Derek and I had pretty bad wounds that needed to heal. Argent was pretty beat up, but everyone is good now except you.”</p><p>“Ah, so everyone is healed?” Nolan asked him.</p><p>“They’ve been pacing in and out of your room for the past five days too,” Melissa smiled at him.</p><p>“Five days?” </p><p>“Nolan, you’ve been out for a week. When you killed the clant, you had three bullet wounds, you landed in shrapnel and almost bled out. You hit your head off the ground; we weren’t sure if you were going to make it.”</p><p>“The clant is dead?” Nolan looked at the nurse.</p><p>“You saved everyone.”</p><p>“How did we all survive?”</p><p>“Argent called Parrish before you guys left for back up; he and the entire sheriff station came to the rescue. He managed to get Theo and Liam out of the fire. While the other deputies took care of the hunters, who hadn’t run away. Noah and Parrish had some medics come on-site for you all.”</p><p>“Monroe?”</p><p>‘She’s still out there,” Melissa admitted.</p><p>“Nolan?” Liam and Theo appeared at the door.</p><p>“Hey, guys,” Nolan tried to smile at them.</p><p>“You’re alive!”</p><p>“I told you he would wake up,” Theo looked at his boyfriend.</p><p>"I was worried,” Liam admitted.</p><p>“Correction, he has slept in the waiting room for four days, since he woke up himself.”</p><p>Nolan laughed at them, “So, the hunters are still out there?” </p><p>“Unfortunately,” Liam nodded.</p><p>“Stop it the only thing you guys are going to be doing for the next week is rest,” Melissa glared at him.</p><p>Mason and Corey came in a few moments later after Theo texted them. They finally went home after three days of staying in the hospital.</p><p>“Hey, Nolan,” Mason said as they walked in Corey trailing beside him.</p><p>“I think I have a pretty good pack,” Liam looked at them.</p><p>“I think we have the best pack,” Mason replied. </p><p>Nolan glanced around the room. Mason and Corey were holding onto each other; both skillful and strong in their own right. Theo kept the pack level-headed; his arm wrapped around Liam. He knew they could always count on him to protect them. Liam the excitable alpha, always ready for the next fight. He would sacrifice himself for any one of them, no matter the risk. Alec was gripping his hands, kind and loving, but also powerful. He knew how to handle himself, but also be there for everyone else. He looked down at his own hand. He killed the clant; he saved the day. Maybe he wasn’t as weak as he thought he was. Liam was right they were a pretty good pack.</p><p>“I don’t think; we need to be worried about the hunters,” Nolan spoke up, “They can’t win against us.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>